


Play The Game

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [8]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Adventures, Cuddles, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Humour, Laughter, Love, Protection, Red Carpet, Reunion, Swearing, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: As Robyn becomes more comfortable stepping into Taron's world, he makes use of a voucher from his Christmas present and invites Robyn to a red carpet event with him, an invite Robyn accepts, taking a weekend to go and visit him in London for the premier of a musical on the Westend.This is another short chaptered story in the Robyn and Taron series and continues on from where Now I'm Here left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 32
Kudos: 13





	1. “Happiness is a gift and the trick is not to expect it, but to delight in it when it comes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely lovelys!  
> I am back with another Robyn and Taron adventure. I hope you are all ready to come along for the ride :)  
> Thank you so much as always for being so supportive and wonderful with your comments, reads, and kudos. It means the world to me.  
> Suze :)  
> *Here is the disclaimer. I don't know Taron and this is all just a work of fiction :) *

Robyn was calling Taron as she unlocked her front door, dropping her notebook, purse and keys on the breakfast bar. She kicked off her shoes and quickly walked into the kitchen, opened the freezer and took out the tub of Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough she had and grabbed a small tea spoon from the cutlery drawer. She then walked around to her couch to pick up her trusty blue dinosaur for a cuddle as she plopped herself into the corner, the ice cream beside her on a cushion. She had a voice message from Taron asking her to call him as soon as she was finished work as he was bored in his hotel room and wanted to have a chat.

It was a very happy Taron who answered her call but his voice turned concerned after he asked her how her day was and as she quickly started to explain her day in great detail, he could hear the exhaustion, frustration and upset in her voice.

“I am sorry you have had such a shit day chicken. I wish I could be there to give you a hug.”

“I would kill for a Taron hug right now.” Robyn closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself caught up tightly in his arms, as he gave her his traditional squishy hug.

“Well I could fly over for a few hours tomorrow.”

“From New York?” Robyn asked him.

“I am sure I could trudge through the snow to get to the airport.”

“To take a flight that will probably be cancelled and you are too busy doing re-shoots.”

“That also have been cancelled because of the snow and I am stuck in New York in my hotel room by myself.”

“With your throw.”

Taron pulled his beloved throw a little further up his body. “Well at least I have that. It is perfect for this ridiculously cold weather.”

“And I have cwtch to have a cuddle with instead.”

“Yeah but he doesn’t squish back, does he?”

Robyn laughed a little. “No but at least he doesn’t lick me.”

“Hey!” Protested Taron. “I haven’t done that in a long time.”

“That is true.” Robyn snuggled a little deeper into the corner of her couch, burying her head into the blue dinosaur’s fur. She knew she couldn’t smell anything, but her imagination was telling her she could get the faintest scent of Taron’s aftershave. “I also have a tub of Ben & Jerry’s.”

“Ugh I have nothing.”

Robyn laughed into the phone, picturing that scowl that fit his features so well when he was sulking. “You are in the city that never sleeps. I am sure you can get some take away and don’t grunt at me. New York is so much better equipped to deal with the snow then where we live. I am sure you can uber eats something nice to you.”

“Yeah probably.” Taron turned over onto his side on the bed and looked out the window to watch the heavy falling snow. “You would love it right now in New York.”

“If I was there in New York with you, we would be outside in Central Park in the snow.”

Taron laughed as he pulled the duvet up to his chin. “I don’t doubt that for a minute. You sure you are ok?” He asked her again.

“Yeah Taron. Thanks for letting me rant at you and listening to the terrible woes and trials of my day.”

“Anytime chicken. Still wish I could be there to give you that hug though. I know it would make you smile.”

“I will tell you one thing that you have already done today that made me smile and it was something I got in my letterbox when I got home on my lunch break.” Robyn picked up the letter she had received in the post that morning and on seeing Taron’s writing on the front, she was very confused but once she opened it, she smiled. She didn’t have time to call him during her hectic day and once finished work and after hearing his voice mail, she rang him back as soon as she got home. She was distracted though as Taron he asked her how her day went and the subject of the letter slipped her mind but now that she had used him as her emotional crutch, she was feeling a bit cheerier and could concentrate on the white envelope in her hands. “Your letter.”

“You got my letter?” Asked Taron as he turned to lay on his back, nestling down deeper into the warm covers of the bed, pulling his throw on top of the duvet up to his chin.

“Yes I did.”

“And?” He asked as he held his breathe a little.

“I would love to go.”

“Really? I did right by the terms and conditions.”

“Yes Taron, you read them thoroughly and I really would love to go. I absolutely love that movie and to see it as a musical? The music in that movie is beautiful, I can only imagine it on stage.”

“And you don’t have to take a day off work as it is on a Saturday.”

“You planned it well Taron.”

“And the fact that it is the opening night and a red carpet?”

“Is something I have done before.”

“Well it’s not really Robyn. Last time it was more so a party in a private house. This time we are completely in the public eye.” Taron reminded her quietly.

“I read your letter Taron. I know what you are asking me to do and I want to do it.”

“It might open up another can of worms for us.”

“Taron, when I gave you that Christmas present, I knew what I was getting myself into especially when I added the pages about going out in public with you. I know our chat before Christmas shed light on a few things for you about my honest feelings but being on the red carpet with you, knowing you will be there right beside me, I know I would feel just as safe with you as you feel with me when you are here in my home. We have worked through so much Taron and this is another step we were going to have to take at some point so why not start with something smaller like an invite to a new musical. I figure those other vouchers are going to be used for your Kingsman premier so you can see that bloody green dress, so I like that this is a baby step of sorts and more than the musical, I get to see you and get a squishy hug. When this weekend comes around, it will be nearly eight weeks since we last saw each other. I am coming to see you.”

Taron knew it would be eight weeks exactly until he got to see Robyn again but he needed to be certain she was ok with what he was asking of her and that this time, they would actually be walking a red carpet together. “You absolutely sure?”

“You want me to tear this voucher up?” Robyn picked up the piece of paper that Taron had inside the envelope along with the letter he had written to her asking her to go with him to the opening night of The Prince of Egypt on the Westend in London. It was the ‘go to a musical’ voucher from his Christmas present and Taron had made sure it was a weekend so taking time off work wouldn’t be an issue for her.

“No, I don’t want that. I want you to come with me.”

“Then I will be there but be prepared Taron. I know the songs to the movie this musical is based on backwards and I will be singing quietly along.”

“I am ok with that. I am really ok with that.”

“Good because I consider this your warning that I will be singing, a lot.”

Taron chuckled. “Fine by me and I know you are going to say no but I am going to ask anyway. Do you need help with the flights?”

Robyn grinned into the phone. She always appreciated how Taron let her be herself and never let her feel like she couldn’t pay for things but still would always ask her if she wanted help from him. “I will book the flights. Early Saturday morning and late Sunday evening?” She asked him.

“Perfect. Would you be opposed to me arranging a hotel room for us? It would be easier than trying to get back to my flat in London. I can book two rooms. One for you and one for me.”

“I am not opposed as long as it is not the Savoy or Dorchester. Just somewhere simple and one room is fine.”

“You sure?”

“I am sure.”

“You know cwtch snores. He might need his own room.” Taron was trying to hold his enthusiasm in because he was beyond excited at seeing Robyn again in two weeks’ time and sharing the same bedroom with her.

“Cwtch does not snore! And he won’t be coming so one room is fine.”

“Well I will book one room then.”

“Nothing super fancy Taron.” Robyn reminded him. “You know me.”

“I do Robyn and it will be something simple.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Taron turned his head on the pillow and looked out the window again to the snow. “So, will I send Stella your way again to pick a dress?”

“It’s not black tie is it?” She asked him.

“No not black die but definitely a suit for me and a dress for you.”

“So are we talking fancy fancy dress or just a dress.” Asked Robyn as she reached for the tub of ice cream.

“Well seeing as the dress you wore to dinner with me was just a dress to you then I guess a fancy dress.”

“So not as fancy fancy as what I had for Elton?”

“No not as fancy fancy but still a bit fancy.”

“Taron!” Robyn stopped mid-scope of her ice-cream.

“This is why I asked you if you wanted help from Stella.”

“Ugh.” Robyn replied with a slightly frustrated sigh.

“I will take that as a yes then?”

“She doesn’t need to fly over to me again. Can’t she just send me the dresses and I can try them on and pick one and send them back to her?”

“I wish it would work like that but unfortunately no. She normally has to alter something.”

“On you maybe but my dress fitted perfectly first try on.”

“Oh, I know that!” Laughed Taron. “I saw the dress. Fitted you like a glove.”

Robyn chose to ignore his reply and the blush on her cheeks. “So, the next dress will fit perfectly too.”

“Or Stella could still help you.” Taron heard the hesitation from her. “How about I organise a Skype call for you?”

It was bright and early on the following Saturday morning, much to Robyn’s disgust as she was looking forward to a long lie in, that she sat on her couch with her computer on her coffee table watching as Stella held up a number of dresses in the camera to her.

“These are all beautiful Stella.”

“So I decided that we could steer away from the long dress this time because although it is a formal event, it is not as flashy as Elton’s party so while I still want you to look fabulous, I thought we could change up the style and go with a shorter stress and different colour?”

“How short?” Questioned Robyn.

“Just above the knee.”

“Stella…”

“Just let me show you the one I think you will love before you say anything.”

“Alright.”

Before Robyn could change her mind, Stella held up a burgundy coloured dress with a sweetheart neckline. There was a detailed black lace design that constructed the top of the dress, creating a sleeveless effect and a black ribbon around the middle of the dress that helped to define the waist and there was also a pretty black bow to the left side. It was not anywhere near as extravagant as the dress she worse for Elton’s party, but it still looked chic and the lace added enough detail to the dress so it would be a perfect choice for an opening night at the Westend theatre. It was the skater style skirt that brought the smile to her face and she could see Stella grinning back at her.

“I knew you would like this one and it’s not that short. I don’t think it will fall too short on you all at and so easy to style this one Robyn. Black heels and you can bring a little bit of sparkle with a bracelet and some ear rings and instead of putting your hair up, leave it down, maybe with a curl.”

“Can’t curl my hair to save my life but I can throw in some fancy plaits.”

“Perfect and leave that bold lipstick at home. Stick to nudes.”

“I can do that. Stella can you give me two seconds please?”

“Sure.”

Robyn picked up her phone from the table and held it out in front of her so both herself and Stella could hear the conversation. “Right rocketman, fess up. What suit are you wearing?” She enjoyed the laugh Taron gave her. “Come on Taron. I know you have to be back on set soon and I am not going next weekend if we are going to match again.”

“Stella has helped me pick a black suit with a very light pin stripe effect, white shirt and tie.”

“You’re not going to turn up with a burgundy suit jacket?”

“You picked the burgundy dress?” He asked with surprise in his voice. “I thought you might have picked the sky blue one.”

“I did like the blue one. It was very pretty. Do you not like the burgundy one?”

“No, I liked that one too. You just normally gravitate towards blue.”

“Thought I would change it up a little. Now the truth Taron.”

“I promise. I have a black suit and white shirt, black shoes, black socks and I won’t know the colour of my boxers until I put them on. I also have a white pocket square and a dark blue paisley patterned tie.”

“We are not doing the matching outfits again.”

“No, we are not. I will send on the picture Stella sent to me.”

“Can you do it now?”

“Sure. Give me two seconds.”

Robyn waited and grinned at Stella on her computer screen as she walked back and forth towards the camera holding the dress. She laughed as Stella pointed to the dress and then to the camera, shaking the dress a little and doing a twirl.

“Ok chicken all sent.”

Robyn had a quick look at Taron’s message and photo and smiled to see he was indeed going to be wearing the black suit as described.

“Okie dokie. You are in the clear.”

“And you are in the burgundy dress?”

“I think so. It is still a little elegant.”

“Well I know whatever you chose, will be perfect. Aren’t you glad Stella helped you?”

Nodding her head, Robyn agreed. “Yes Taron. I am glad. Now you had better go and get those re-shoots finished or you will not be home in time for the next weekend.”

“Alright then. I know when I am not needed for the girly fashion talk.”

“Taron, I am not needed for the girly fashion talk either. You know me.”

“Yes, I do but I also know your inner girly girl is getting ready to come out. I will call you this evening during my break and just to let you know, I have hotel room sorted for us, just off Oxford street so we are close to the theatre and we won’t have to travel far.”

“And it is nothing over the top?”

“You will like it Robyn, I promise.”

“Great. Well I am going to hang up now and let you go. Stella is dancing around with the dress now.”

Taron laughed seeing the picture in his head. “Alright Robyn. Talk to you later.”

Ending the call, Robyn set the phone down on the coffee table and turned her attention back to Stella. “Ok Stella, I know you heard all of that. So, Taron is definitely wearing that suit?”

“Yes, he is. He warned me not to make your outfits match. So, we are going for the burgundy dress then?”

“Yep that’s the one.”

Robyn smiled as Stella squealed. “I love styling you. It is so very easy for me and now I know your preferred style, it’s a breeze. It’s a pretty standard dress Robyn so I am not worried about it not fitting you so I think we will be ok just to leave it with Taron and he can mind it for you. If there is any problem, call me and I will get it sorted for you before the red carpet ok?”

“Stella isn’t that taking such a big risk? Can’t you just send it my way and let me try it on?”

“I know this one will fit like a glove Robyn. I have met you, seen you in person and mentally measured you.”

“You can do that?”

“Sure, I can. This dress will fit.”

“Well I trust you Stella. You did such a wonderful job with the blue dress.”

“I can’t take any credit for that one. That was all Taron.” Robyn smiled shyly. “He really loved that dress. Really loved it. Thanked me quite a few times for putting you in it.” Stella finished putting Robyn’s dress back into its cover and sat in front of her laptop. “I know he is going to love the green one I have for you for the Kingman premier.”

“He hasn’t even asked me yet.”

“He hasn’t asked you, but he asked me about the dress and to make sure I keep it for you.”

Shaking her head Robyn picked up her phone as it vibrated against the table. She swiped open her WhatsApp conversation with Taron and grinned as he sent her a picture he had just taken of him in his Eggsy outfit, complete with glasses but on his head, he wore a peaked cap, the one from Eggsy’s casual outfit. “Tosspot.” She laughed at him.

“What was that?” Asked Stella watching as a warm smiled filled Robyn’s face.

“Just Taron being Taron. Well Stella, I trust you and if you say it will fit, it will fit. I already have the shoes to match and can easily add some of my own jewellery.”

“Sounds perfect. I am ninety nine percent sure it will fit Robyn and like I said, if not, just call me and I will come and fix it. I know I don’t need to worry about hair and make-up.”

“Yeah I can do that. Already have a hair look in mind.”

“Oh, you two are going to look fabulous! I love it when you both get to dressed up and go out together. My power couple, taking on the world once again.”

“Stella! Seriously?” Robyn groaned.

“Just telling it like it is Robyn.”

“Well tell it to someone who cares about those things.”

“And you don’t? Is that why you went so bold with your choices last time? ‘Cos you didn’t care? You can secretly care and just tell me and I won’t tell a soul.”

Sighing Robyn slouched back on her couch. “Fine I care.”

Stella grinned into the camera. “It’s ok to care about these things Robyn. I get this is a whole new world for you but believe me, you have already made a huge impression on it and next weekend, both you and Taron are going to do it again and he will take care of you.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Agreed Robyn.

“Then go and have fun and enjoy it Robyn and wear another beautiful dress and get dolled up and hold Taron’s hand and don’t give a shit about what anyone says about either of you. Taron wants you there and when Taron wants something, something so badly, he will do everything he can to get it and I know he will do everything he can to make you happy.”


	2. “A friend is one of the nicest things you can have and one of the best things you can be”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just putting another little disclaimer here. Still don't know Taron & I did some research for this part and have done my best with the details :)  
> I have also added some pictures to help with some visuals  
> And thank you for all the comments, reads and kudos already! It is always so very much appreciated.  
> Suze :)

It was a rainy Saturday morning in London that met Robyn as she wheeled her case through the exit of Heathrow airport and she stayed under the cover of the airport to keep dry. She pulled out her phone to call Taron but saw a text message waiting for her. She read it with a grin and made her way towards a blacked-out car that was parked near the end of the pick-up point for cars.

“Hello Robyn.”

“Hey Anthony!” Robyn grinned as the driver stepped out and she recognised him immediately. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought that might be obvious chicken.” Robyn looked to the back window of the car that was slightly rolled down and she could see Taron’s eyes peeking through. “We are here to pick you up from the airport.”

She grinned and thanked Anthony as he took her case. “Please wait Robyn. I will get the door for you.”

“Anthony, I can get…”

“I will get it Robyn.”

“Okie dokie.”

Robyn stood patiently at the boot of the car and waited while Anthony sorted her case and once he was finished, followed him around to the opposite side of the car and after he had opened the door, slipped into the back seat and was met with a wonderfully large grin on Taron’s face and a bunch of daffodils.

“Hello chicken!” Taron’s excitement levels had been on overdrive and he was finding it so hard to stay in the back of the car, let alone sit still. Robyn had told him she had planned on taking the tube to Tottenham Court Road and walk the quick ten minutes to The Mandrake hotel, the one Taron had organised for them and meet him there but Taron had other ideas and arranged a car to pick her up. He just hadn’t told her that he was going to be in the back waiting for her. “These are for you.” He handed over the daffodils to her, knowing they were her absolute favourite.

“Taron!” Exclaimed Robyn not expecting to see him until she was at the hotel, but here he was right beside her. “Aww wow thank you. My favourite.” She took the flowers from him. “These are beautiful.” Robyn placed them beside the door, which was now closed as Anthony was back behind the wheel, driving them away from the airport and to their hotel for the night. “I want my squishy hug now.” She said with a firm voice and enjoyed hearing Taron’s laugh in person and how he shuffled closer to her and wrapped her up tightly into his arms.

“This is a different take on the hug. The sitting sideways squishy but I am so happy to see you. It has been much to long since we have seen each other in person.”

“Hey that’s all on you. I am not the big movie star spending my time in New York re-shooting a movie and I am training free at the moment. I’ve been spending my weekend with cwtch.”

Taron grinned as he leant his nose into her neck and rubbed her back. “Not my fault the weather in New York was shit and we had to wait for the snow to melt a little.”

“Ok I will give you that one.” Robyn slowly moved her fingers through his hair at the back of his head, smiling that he hadn’t had the chance to cut it short because he needed the length for his Eggsy re-shoots. “Nice to see you too by the way.” Robyn moved away from him and smiled. “And Anthony too.” She said giving a nod towards the driver seat.

“I asked Elton for a favour and once I mentioned you, he was very willing to help me out. Anthony more than happy to help too when he heard it was you. What is it about people just wanting to do things for you?”

Robyn blushed a little. “People don’t just do things for me.”

Taron chucked against her. “You have no idea the power you hold over everyone chicken. Me, my family, the kids you work with, Stella, Elton, Anthony, Richard? The list is endless.” He smiled as she tugged his hair a little in protest. “I just tell it like it is Robyn.” He gave her one more quick hug and moved back from her.

Ignoring his comment completely, Robyn lifted her eyes to look at him and grinned. “Hey you don’t look tired! That’s a first.”

“I have been in London since Wednesday and literally spent the last two days sleeping but you do.” Taron frowned a little a she gently ran a fingertip under the dark circles under her eyes. “You been sleeping?”

After having her eyes closed and very much enjoying the feeling of his fingers on her skin, she looked to him. “Been a busy two weeks.”

“Still sorting that paper work shit out?”

“It is finally sorted. I didn’t want to have to be at it next week as the date for it to be finished is next Wednesday, so I didn’t leave the office till after nine last night.”

“Robyn…” Taron was ready to frown at her but she interrupted him before he could.

“Yeah I know but if I had to look at those forms again, I was actually going to go mad and I sent the last one off all corrected and filled in. It was such a load of bollocks anyway. Moving the date of registration and then giving out more paperwork to be filled in and then I was chasing parents for forms that had been sent home and trying to catch them because they had missed a place to sign and it was just…” Her long-winded sentence was cut off as Taron pulled her in for another hug.

“You needed this weekend huh?”

“More than you could imagine.” She answered taking one long deep breathe, cuddling a little more into him, though it was a little awkward in their sideways position.

“How about a nap when we get to the hotel?” He asked her, carefully letting her go and once out of his arms, used his two hands to brush her hair away from her face, his fingers separating soft strands the whole length of her hair. “And I know you got your hair cut.”

Robyn grinned. “I told you I was going too.”

“You told me an inch.”

“I did get an inch.”

“This is more than an inch.” He said, gathering her hair around her shoulders, fanning the long strands out, frowning when he couldn’t find the colour he was searching for. “And you took the pink out.”

“It mostly washed out and my hairdresser was mad at me!” She laughed. “Not impressed at all. She changed it all back to blonde.”

“I liked the pink.” He said sadly.

“I am a bit old for the pink.”

“Never.” He smiled, moving to sit back against the seat. “Can’t believe you cut your hair. I specifically didn’t get a haircut because I know you like my hair longer.”

Robyn laughed as she moved to sit right beside him, their legs touching. “You are such a liar and a bad one at that. You just told me you spent the last two days sleeping. There was no time for you to go and get a haircut, especially when you have only just come back from New York.”

Shaking his head, Taron realised he had been caught out. “Alright fine but you did cut more than you said you would.”

“And it has grown a lot since I have seen you last.” She chucked at his face when as he stared at her. “You are a little protective of my hair.”

“I just like it long that’s all.” Taron turned to kiss her temple, his lips lingering a moment longer than necessary on her skin.

“I like it long too. You know it has taken me years to grow it out. It just really needed a good trim. I am never going to cut it short and it is still really long Taron. I mean it goes down past my shoulder blades.” She took in his doubtful face and smiling tapped his nose as she always did when he was giving her his best frown. “Hair grows Taron.”

“Yeah I know.” He tapped her nose back. “No sign of those freckles coming back either.”

“Taron…” Robyn’s voice was playful.

“Anyway, moving on, so you all set for this evening.” He asked her.

“You brought my dress?” She asked him.

“Yep. In the boot.”

“Then I am all set. I am looking forward to it.”

“To the musical or the red carpet?”

“The musical.” She whispered.

“I got the red carpet covered and I know Lyndsey has called you.”

“She has. Gave me some tips and answers and I promise to follow them.” She replied. “As best I can.” She added with a second thought.

“Do I get to see fiery Robyn tonight?” He asked her.

“Hopefully not. I promise to be good.”

“I know you will chicken.” Taron re-positioned his body a little against the back seat, rolling his neck and his shoulders when he felt a little uncomfortable twinge seep in before he settled.

“You ok?” Robyn asked him watching as his eyes closed and a little whimper left his lips as he rolled his head again, his right hand moving to the nape of his neck to rub the slight ache he obviously was feeling away.

“Just a little stiff and sore. Re-shoots are always gruelling. Trying to cram as much as we can into the last few hours we have. Instead of being tired I am just a little tender.”

“Am I getting flashbacks from when you came to my home and every move you made hurt you?”

“No you’re not. Just some of the perks of the job. Sleeping constantly over the last two days hasn’t really helped. I will be right as rein for this evening and you don’t have to give me that look. I am just fine. Our bathroom has a rainfall shower. Might take extra advantage of it this evening.”

“Bet you are glad to be finally finished.”

“It’s been one of the longest shoots.”

“Didn’t help the break in-between either.”

“No, it dragged it out but it’s done. I am glad I am not in Matthew’s shoes. He has just under a month to edit and get the movie ready for release.”

“Surely it would have made more sense to just push the release date back?”

“In theory yes but in reality, no. Not with all the promotion already organised and booked. It’s just a logistical mess and editing a movie is much easier when it comes down to it all.”

“You are going to be busy in April.” Frowned Robyn.

“You too.”

“Not as busy as you.”

“Seven shows as Mimi?” He countered

“Yeah but I have one show an evening. You have a gazillion interviews and press thingy-ma-bobs one after the other in a gazillion different countries.”

“Sounds about right.” Laughed Taron. “Press thingy-ma-bobs. You’re still going to get me a ticket to your show?”

“Yep as soon as they go on sale.”

“And a front row seat?”

“I will get you a good seat Taron. Maybe not front row cos it is quite close to the stage. Sometimes a few rows back are best.”

“Perfect. I am very happy our dates don’t clash.”

“Me too but you are straight into promotion on the Monday after you come to see RENT.”

“I will be fine. I always get a fabulous sleep in your bed. It can be my last cosy duvet sleep before the madness starts.”

“Did you plan this whole thing yourself? Talk to the musical society so our dates wouldn’t clash with yours and that you would be able to have at least one decent sleep before you went on your promotional tour?”

“Dammit, my secret is out! The promotion is always so tiring so I will need a good sleep before it starts and I have always had a wonderful sleep at your house.”

“You can bring your throw with you when you are working.”

“That is exactly what I am going to do. That throw has been a life saver to me.” As Taron spoke, Robyn yawned rubbing her eyes. “You are in need of a nap.”

“I don’t nap.” Replied Robyn through another yawn, frowning as it left tired watery tears in her eyes. She wiped them again but it made no difference as she found herself just closing her eyes as she was struck with a bout of yawning.

“You are going to make me start soon.” He chuckled watching as she tried to stop herself from doing it again but failed. “Hey Anthony, how long till we get to the hotel?”

“About half an hour Taron.” He replied looking in his mirror to him, “Traffic isn’t that bad at the moment.”

“We’ll be there soon Robyn and I think a nap is on the cards. I don’t want you falling asleep on me tonight at the musical.”

“Me sleep through a musical? Never but a nap would probably be a good idea.”

“How many hours have you worked this week?” He asked slipping his arm around her waist.

“I started at seven most mornings.”

“And finished at?”

“Probably after six and then last night a little later.”

“Robyn that is a near sixty-hour week!” Taron exclaimed. “And you have musical rehearsals twice a week too.”

“Actually, it was fifty-two.”

“You are going to burn out Robyn. Please tell me you have some holidays coming up soon.”

“Well actually, St Patrick’s Day is in three weeks so we get a day off for that.”

“Wow a whole day. That’s a fucking wonderful holiday.” He replied sarcastically.

“And if you let me finish, I was going to see about taking the day after off…”

“You need more than a day off.”

“And again if you let me finish this sentence which is a particularly long one….” She turned to look at him and he gestured with his right hand for her to continue. “St Patrick’s Day is on a Tuesday this year so we get the Monday off anyway but I have already put my request in to get the Wednesday off and it would be three days off along with the weekend and…” Robyn covered Taron’s mouth with her left hand as she saw him about to interrupt her again. “And I was going to see if you were free to come and visit and spend St. Patrick’s Day with me and Jesus Taron! Stop with the licking!” Taking her hand away, she wiped her palm on his t-shirt under his shirt, adoring the feeling of his chest moving as under her hand as he laughed.

“I can go and be Irish for a day?” Taron asked a little excitedly, his voice deepening, his accent getting stronger as it always did when his tone lowered.

“Yes if you have no plans, you wanna come over to be Irish for the day?”

“Can I get back to you? I am almost sure I am free and would love to come over but I am working with my agent at the moment for a new role and I want to make sure the screen test isn’t that weekend.”

“Of course. So which script is it? The desperately in love man who can’t get the girl or the son who lives in an abusive household.”

“The second one.”

“Taron that’s fantastic. I know how much you had wanted that part.”

“Hopefully you can rub some Irish luck on me before you go tomorrow so I can have a hells chance of getting it.”

Robyn ran her two hands down his face smirking enjoying the boyish chuckle he made. “There ya go and just ask if you need more. Also don’t sell yourself short Taron. You are an incredible actor.”

“You have to say that. You are my best friend.”

“I said it before I was your best friend. You know that.”

“Yeah I do and thank you and if the screen test isn’t then, I will definitely come and be Irish with you. Top of the mornin’ to ya!” He laughed.

“Oh Taron, no sweetheart no.” Robyn slid from around his arm, patted his thigh and turned her body to face him. “If you are coming to Ireland for St. Patrick’s Day there are some rules and the first one is, no typical Irish puns in dreadfully clichéd Irish accents. You will be slaughtered!”

“Alright ok. What is rule number two?”

“Wearing green is obligatory as well as half a shamrock plant.”

“I can do that. Anything else?”

“Nope that is it.”

“Well if I go, I can follow those rules easily. Can I add a third one?”

“Sure.”

“A pint of Guinness. I must have a pint of Guinness.”

Smiling, Robyn lifted his arm and slipped back under it. “We can definitely get you a pint of the black stuff.”

Grinning Taron nodded. “As soon as I know if I am free, I will let you know.”

“Great. It will be low key St. Patrick’s Day Taron. I actually hate Dublin on Patrick’s Day. It is so horribly busy but Kilcreen has a parade and my choir normally puts on a little concert in the town square afterwards and there is a duck race and a few other things.”

“A duck race?”

“People can buy a yellow plastic duck in the town for five euro. Then all the ducks are launched into the canal at the locks and they float, very slowly, under the bridge towards a finish point and the person who bought the winning duck gets a prize.”

Taron chuckled. “Obviously a very traditional Irish activity.”

“In Kilcreen yeah.”

“Well chicken, if I can go, I will wear my best green outfit and buy a duck.”

Robyn smiled. “Great.” Another yawn left her lips and she shook her head. “Jesus sorry Taron.”

Using his right hand on her cheek, he guided her head to his chest. “Just close your eyes.”

Doing as he asked, Robyn closed her tired eyes and allowed herself to melt into him, enjoying the warmth his body always provided her. As much as she loved coming to see Taron, their time together was always so short and as she sat against him, listening to his heart beat and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breathe he took, she wished they were able to have more than forty-eight hours together just once.

It was a pleasant ten minute cuddle they got with each other as Anthony drove them to their hotel and once they had pulled up outside, Robyn had already opened the door before Anthony could get to do it.

“Shit sorry Anthony.” She apologised as she closed the car door. “It’s just habit, you know getting out of a car myself.”

With a grin, Anthony opened the boot of the car and took out their cases, handing Taron the two garment bags.

“So I will see you both at six?”

“Perfect. Thanks so much.” Agreed Taron. He went to take their cases but saw that Robyn had already lifted them both up onto the curb. “Robyn...”

“Don’t you start.” She said as he joined her at the curb, pointing her bunch of daffodils at him.

“It’s just they have a luggage service here chicken. You really don’t have to do that.”

Robyn turned to see a very well-dressed man walking towards them. “I can take those from you ma’am.” He stood beside Robyn and smiling, took the two small suitcases from her. “And sir, those as well?”

“Please.” Taron handed over the two garment bags.

“And the name sir?”

“Egerton.”

“I will bring them to your room.”

“Thank you very much.” Answered Taron and moved the two steps to stand beside Robyn who had that look on her face when she was getting ready to disapprove of something.

“Taron Egerton, didn’t I say specify simple and that you weren’t to go all out for a hotel room? Luggage service?”

“I didn’t.” He answered. “I didn’t even pay for the room.” He smiled, feeling all the love in the world at that current moment for how innocent Robyn really was when it came to being involved in his events and it just warmed his heart so much. He loved watching her get to enjoy the finer things in life his job gave to him and he was so happy to be able to share them with her, especially because this kind of luxury was an absolute treat for her and she became almost childlike with excitement. “It was an option that came with the tickets for the evening. We had a choice of hotels and I picked this one because it was the less extravagant of the three.”

“You get your room included in events you go to?”

“Not normally but for this one yep. So, you can’t be mad at me for anything to do with the hotel because I had nothing to do with it.” Taron linked his arm with hers. “Now shall we go and check in?”

“Sure, why not? Have you stayed here before?” She asked him as the doorman opened the door for them.

“Nope. This is a first for me too.”

Robyn actually stopped mid-step as she took in the grand luxury of the lobby, Taron pulling her a little to get her waking again. The dark grey wooden floor was shining and the burgundy sofas near the reception were a shade lighter than the dress she had picked. Expensive artwork decorated the walls and the green marble desk of the reception was a stunning emerald colour.

“Welcome to the Mandrake.” The receptionist said cheerily as they approached.

“I have a reservation under Egerton?” Explained Taron, trying not laugh at Robyn as he could see her looking around the lobby, her eyes wide.

“Ok great.” The receptionist typed the name into her computer. “Perfect. I have you here Mr. Egerton. You are booked into one of our terrace rooms for a one-night stay with your guest?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

“Fantastic.” After some more typing, the lady took a piece of paper that she had printed off from the computer and slid it towards Taron. “Could I just get you to sign here please?”

“Sure.” Taron took the pen and signed his name as instructed.

“Thank you. You are in room seven.” She explained as she handed him a key. “Along with our terrace rooms, comes an automatic reservation for a meal at Jurema, our restaurant beside the terrace rooms, so if you would like to use that, please just ring reception and we can organise that for you. With your room, you also have full access to the Waeska bar, again which is right beside the terrace rooms and there is some beautiful seating in the courtyard of the bar. Your room also a set of double doors which opens onto a private little terrace of your own.”

“That sounds perfect.” Taron picked up the key.

“To get to your room, take the left at the end of the reception where you will come to the lift. The terrace rooms are located on the fifth floor. Once onto the decking, you will see a sign which will guide you to a small corridor to the left of the lift. Once down the corridor you will see another sign that directs you to your room which is to the left. It is the very last room on that row, in the corner. It is one of our quietest rooms.”

“That sounds even better.” Smiled Taron. It was just what he had hoped for. A quiet room in a quiet area of the hotel.

“Check out tomorrow is at twelve and if you need anything at all during your stay, please don’t hesitate to call us here at reception.”

“Thank you very much.”

“You are more than welcome. Enjoy your stay here with us.”

Giving a nod, Taron slipped his hand in Robyn’s and with a pull, he guided her back down the lobby. “Cat got your tongue?” He asked her as they stood in front of the lift. “It is rare that Robyn Quinn is speechless.” Taron reached forward and pressed the button to call for the lift.

“This place is insane. I mean I have stayed in what I thought was a luxury hotel in Gran Canaria but it is nothing compared to this.”

Taron grinned. “Events like these have nothing but the best Robyn.”

“And didn’t you say this was the least expensive of the three.” Taron nodded and Robyn shook her head.

“It’s just the way it is chicken.” He replied giving her hand a squeeze. “All I can say to you is just enjoy it.” The lift dinged open with a little jingle and Taron looked to her. “Yeah, I know, Robyn. I know.”

“What’s wrong with a simple ding?” She asked as they walked into the lift, Taron pushing the button for floor five once inside and as the doors were closed, he gave her a hug. “What’s this for?” She asked against his shoulder.

“Just thought you needed one. I think you knew Elton’s was going to be, well Elton, but this weekend is a whole different ball game for you and I wanted to know I am so glad you came with me.”

“You gave me one of your vouchers Taron and I have already told you that I wanted to come. I wanted to see you and if it has to be in a hotel that probably costs a week’s wages a night for me then I guess it has to be so. Do you think there will be chocolates on the pillows?”

It was wonderful laugh that filtered through him. “I should hope so and if not, I will ring reception to ask for some.”

“You remember what happened the last time we were around a lift?” She asked him, a ridiculously stupid plan quickly forming in her mind.

“Vaguely.” He answered and although he laughed as Robyn moved her head to place a kiss on the side of his neck, his heart jumped out of his skin and he felt his legs buckle. His feelings hadn’t changed since they spent the few days over New Years together and while his friends continued to give him stick over his serious crush on the woman he was holding tight, they only increased when she slid into the car beside him earlier and now the kisses she left on his neck and jaw were burning his skin alive. “Ok ok!” He chuckled. “That’s enough of that!” He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little push away from him.

Robyn’s face was in a full grin. “Just returning the favour.” She replied shrugging as the lift dinged again as it stopped at their floor.

Again, he found himself alone in the lift as Robyn walked out and he took some steps to follow her but nearly knocked her over, his hands wrapping around her stomach tightly to keep her standing as she stalled right in front of the lift. “Shit sorry Robyn.”

“Wow.” Was her answer to him as to why she had stopped and when he looked up, he repeated her words.

It looked like they had stepped out of a hotel and into a small tropical paradise. A pristine wooden decking covered the edge of the fifth floor and with the sturdy railings to the left and right of them, Robyn presumed those railings provided the privacy for the balconies each room had. Robyn walked over to the railing in front of her, Taron’s hands falling from her stomach and looked down to the fourth floor below them. Wicker chairs with white cushions and glass encased wicker tables were spread evenly along the fourth floor and there were two chair swings against the wall on the left side of the floor. There was a garden in the middle of the fourth floor surrounded by the same railing she was leaning on and within the little garden were palm trees and large tropical plants which only added to the serene atmosphere the terrace floor provided. To the right on the fourth floor was a wooden bar and more seats and tables which were decorated with candles. Above the bar, the railings for the private balconies which were covered in leafy green vines. More vibrant vines climbed the walls and trellises around the two floors and the sunlight from the windows flooded everywhere with a stunning brightness which helped create the outdoors feeling.

“This is incredible.” Commented Robyn. “I don’t feel like I am in London any more and that is for sure.”

“Definitely something else. Shall we go and find our room?”

“Yes.”

Grinning at Robyn’s change in attitude towards the fancy hotel, he let her lead the way down the small corridor beside the lift as instructed and once they reached the next set of decking and greenery, Robyn turned left and walked down the hallway to the very end. “Number seven, right?”

“Yep.”

Robyn stopped outside a wooden door and waited for Taron. “You want to do the honours?” He asked her.

“Nope. That’s ok. You go ahead.”

He held the key against the keypad and once he heard the click, pushed down on the handle and opened the door. “After you and now I see you wanted me to open the door. So, you could get in first and take the chocolates from the pillow!”

Robyn was laughing as she walked into the room but again stopped misstep, Taron having to come to a sudden complete halt behind her. “You need to stop doing that Robyn.”

“Wow.”

It seemed to be their word of the hour as once again Taron repeated it. The room had a small hallway with a wooden wardrobe to the right of them and once they moved through the small walkway, it brought them into the actual room. Taron was prepared for Robyn stopping this time and side stepped around her. The room was a generous size and to their left, against the wall, a large king bed, with a wooden head board, white spotless sheets, duvet cover and pillows and two red decorative cushions. The cushions matched the long floor to ceiling curtains which hung in front of four wide glass panelled doors. In front of the bed, a light brown couch, four more red cushions adorning it. An oval coffee table with two glasses and jug of water sat on a large square mat in front of the couch. A very large flat screen TV was mounted to the wall at the right-hand side and underneath that a desk that spanned the length of the all and under the desk a fridge and mini bar. To the right of the TV was a mirror and under the desk at the mirror a very comfortable looking chair.

“This is beautiful.” Robyn walked into the room and dropped her shoulder bag and flowers on the couch. She made her way to the right and into the large bathroom which was decked out in white marble with grey swirled through it. A large oval mirror was sat on the wall over the sink and the shower had glass doors with two white dressing gowns hung on them.

“That my rainfall shower?” Taron asked as he stepped in beside her.

“I think so.” Robyn opened the doors of the shower. “Yep.”

“Fantastic. I have been looking forward to that since I heard there was one.”

“Your shoulders must be really sore Taron if you have been looking forward to this all week.”

“Just a bit. We were doing a lot of hand to hand combat scenes and I got knocked to the floor a lot, landing on my shoulders.”

“Maybe you should have brought your shoulder massage voucher.” She winked.

“Maybe I did.” He winked back.

“Well if not, you will have to make do with the shower then.” She laughed as she walked past him and back into the room noticing that the suitcases were just outside the bathroom door. “Hey our cases are here.”

“That is why they were taken when we arrived chicken. Our clothes are probably in the wardrobe too.”

Curious, Robyn walked back to the little entrance hallway and opened the wardrobe. On the railing hung the two garment bags. She was about to open Taron’s to look at his suit when he called her name, so instead she closed the doors and followed his voice. He had opened the balcony doors and was standing outside on the decking. She joined him and was tempted to say wow again but held it in. Their corner room gave them a slightly bigger balcony and they could see right over the whole fourth floor, the railing entirely covered with the vines giving them complete privacy from anyone looking up.

“I feel like we are actually outside even though we aren’t.”

“We were really lucky with this room. Right away from the bar. It will be nice and quiet here.”

“I want to have a go on those chair swings.” She said excitedly pointing towards the chairs handing from the metal chains.

Taron laughed. “You do have your own chair swing.”

“Yeah I know but it has been in my garden shed since the end of September. Can’t use it when the weather is shitty.” Robyn turned to lean on the railing. “Thanks Taron. This is amazing.”

“I didn’t do anything Robyn.”

“You invited me.”

“Because of a present you gave me for Christmas.”

“Because I wanted to do more things like this with you, to spend more time with you.”

“And normally this is where I throw in the part about how I am here because of you but I won’t because I know you are going to do that!” Taron laughed as she gently poked him in his side. He went to poke her back but as she moved and he threw his arms around her instead and hugged her close, giggling with her, smiling a little sadly as she yawned again. “How about that nap?”

“No Taron. Let’s go explore this place. I am dying to see what the other floors are like.”

“We have the whole weekend to do that Robyn. You are exhausted and I know you want to enjoy the evening tonight and if you are tired, you won’t be able to thoroughly do so.”

“But this is your weekend too. I don’t want to be sleeping when we are together.”

“Robyn, being here with you is all I need and I am happy to lay on this bed and get some rest too. It’s only ten in the morning. We have the whole afternoon to explore. Anthony is coming back to get us at six so we have time.”

As another yawn filled her whole body, Robyn nodded and agreed. She was extremely excited about going to watch The Prince of Egypt on stage and knew that even if she wasn’t too fond of taking naps, to be fully awake and on her game for the red carpet, a little bit of sleep would do her the world of good. They walked back into the room and Taron closed the balcony door and locked them too and turning around laughed as Robyn jumped backwards and landed on the bed with a bounce, one of the cushions falling onto the floor.

“It is comfy?” He asked as he pulled the curtains closed.

“Not as good as mine it will do.” Robyn turned and moved up the bed so she was laying on the left-hand side. She full belly laughed as Taron walked up the alongside her side of the bed and crawled over her to get to his side. “Ugh you’re a proper tosspot.” She giggled, pushing his legs off her, rolling onto her side so she could look at him as he lay on his back.

“But you love me.”

“Sometimes I wonder.” She replied enjoying the fake look of hurt he gave her. “Yes, I love you.”

“Right then. Nap time. Get over here.” Taron patted the edge of the pillow he was laying on and Robyn shuffled over to him and lay her head there. He reached for the TV controller on the locker beside him and turned it on.

As Taron flicked through the early morning programmes, Robyn snuggled a little closer to him, glad when Taron moved his arm so she could lay her head on his shoulder. Being close to Taron felt so natural to her now and it was just a warmth and comfort she couldn’t get anywhere else except from him. Her stomach twisted in knots and though she thought it was nerves as her appearance on the red carpet with Taron creeped closer, in her heart she knew it wasn’t. It was the true and honest love she knew she had for the man who was slowly running his hand up and down her left arm. She hoped he couldn’t feel her heart racing in her chest as she lay cosily against him. She couldn’t help the content little sigh that left her lips and nestling her face a little closer to him, she decided that if this was how good naps were, she would take one every day.


	3. “Courage is feeling fear, not getting rid of fear, and taking action in the face of fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again throwing it out there, that this is just a work of fiction from my head and I do not know Taron at all.

Taron quickly zipped the garment bag that held his suit up as the bathroom door opened and hoped Robyn didn’t notice the guilty look on his face.

“All yours.” She said to him.

“Making use of all of the facilities?” He smiled as she looked cosy wrapped up in the white dressing gown that the hotel provided, her hair in a messy bun on her head.

“You are going to love that shower. It will definitely help knead those knots in your shoulders out.”

Taron picked up his suit and holding it close to him, walked past her. “Did you use all the hot water?”

“I am afraid it is a cold shower for you!” She laughed, giving him a wink.

Taron swallowed the lump in his throat and thought maybe a cold shower wasn’t such a bad idea. The towelling robe moved as Robyn walked and exposed enough of her left thigh for his whole body to be filled with a glorious shiver. Trying to hold himself together, he continued his walk towards the bathroom and once the door was closed, threw his back against it and blew out the breath he was holding. He couldn’t understand what on earth was happening to him. He had seen Robyn in shorts before but for some reason it all seemed so much more intimate to him now.

“Jesus fucking Christ Taron.” He breathed and took a long deep breathe, something that made him close his eyes as he inhaled the scent of Robyn’s body wash that still lingered in the bathroom. He was ready to slip down the door and fall in a heap in the floor, his head was so foggy but he made himself hang his suit up and start to strip out of his clothes, folding them as he went, laying them on the marble counter beside the sink. He turned on the shower and let it run for a few seconds before he stepped under it, trembling as the cold water rained down on him. Closing his eyes, he stood with his head under the stream, still shaking as the water slowly became warmer. Once the shower had heated up, he moved and leaning his chin against his chest, let the water cascade down his back before he moved again so the water pounded powerfully on his shoulders, a slight moan leaving his lips at it stung him a little.

“Ok Taron you seriously need to get your shit together because this is not good.” He gave himself a little pep talk as he stood under the shower. “She is your friend. Your best friend who you are undoubtedly and completely in love with but she is your friend. Get your fucking shit together.” Running his hands through his wet hair, Taron stood up straight, rolling his neck, still feeling a slight twinge. “You cannot use that voucher. You cannot use that voucher.” Taron had brought one of his ‘one shoulder massage’ vouchers with him, hoping to use it later once they came in from the musical but right now, he couldn’t even comprehend what it would do to him to have Robyn rub his shoulders. He would absolutely break under her touch and just blurt out everything. Taking a few deep breathes, Taron turned his attention to washing his hair and body, using Robyn’s body wash and shampoo that she had left in the shower. He happily would have stayed longer under the water but figured the twenty minutes he had spent under the water spray was long enough.

Stepping out carefully he pulled a towel from the rail and wrapped it around his waist. He turned to the mirror and for once didn’t cringe as he looked at his reflection. His eyes were bright and the dark circles he was normally cursed with after a long shoot were fading. He opened his wash bag which sat neatly beside Robyn’s one and pulled out his razor. Lathering his jaw up, he quickly shaved and grimaced as he nicked himself, cursing. A little flow of blood trickled from the small cut on the right side of his jaw. He grabbed a tissue and held it against the little cut while finishing shaving the left side of his face. He dropped the slightly bloody tissue and cupping some water in his hands, washed the shaving cream residue from his face. He then pulled a towel and patted his face dry, grabbing another tissue for his jaw, the cut still bleeding.

Drying himself off, he opened the garment bag and pulled on his boxers and black suit trousers, pulling another tissue from the box to hold against his jaw, the nick from shaving persistent as it continued to bleed a little. With a hand towel in his left hand he rubbed his hair, while his right held the tissue against his face. “Fuck it.” He cursed as the little cut pooled blood again, once he had taken the tissue away.

“Taron are you ok?” He heard Robyn call into him,

“Yeah I’m fine.”

Robyn looked to the bathroom as it opened and Taron walked out half dressed. She automatically found herself biting her lip and tilt her head as she watched him towel dry his hair, her eyes roaming down his torso as his trousers sat low on his hips. Her resident butterflies were back with vengeance and she was mentally scolding herself for staring at him but he was so beautiful and as his muscles moved with every quick movement he made to rub his hair dry, her breathe caught in her throat and her body shivered with a tremble that felt so good. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Taron half-dressed before. She had been the one to rip his shirt open but it was such a different context at the moment and with her head and heart completely muddled together with conflicting feelings, her womanly instincts wanted to do something completely out of the question as she took in his physic and low hung trousers.

Earlier, once Taron closed the bathroom door, she had organised all of her make-up on the desk in front of the mirror and sat on the chair. She also had her bag with her hair bobbins and pins, and after brushing her hair free of any knots, plugged in her hair crimper. She hadn’t planned on crimping all of her hair, but wanted to add a little bit of volume to her planned hairstyle and as she couldn’t curl her hair, crimping was the next best thing. Once she had crimped various sections of hair, she unplugged the appliance and started to section her hair off so she could work in the two plaits on the top of her head. She quickly plaited the left top and tied it off and then plaited the same on the right top side. With a little pulling and tugging she fluffed the plaits out and once happy they were even, sprayed some hairspray. She plugged the crimper in again and once it was heated, added a few more crimps to the hair behind her ears, just to add a little bit more volume. She had just finished adding a second layer of mascara to her dark cranberry smoky eyes when she heard Taron curse in the bathroom and the door opened and she was greeted by his half-dressed appearance.

She got to her feet and walked over to him as he sat on the bed, dropping the towel beside him. He was holding a tissue against his jaw and frowning.

“What did you do?”

“Cut myself shaving.”

Robyn moved his hand to inspect the damage. “Just a nick.” She moved his hand with the tissue back to his face. “Keep that there for a few minutes and it will stop.” Robyn moved the wet towel from the bed and sat beside him at his right side. “You should invest in some moisturiser for when after you shave, if you haven’t already.”

“You sound like Stella.”

Robyn grinned. “Well it helps to take that sting you can feel from shaving away.”

“And how would you know?” Asked Taron raising an eyebrow but he quickly realised what he had said and shook his head. “Yeah alright I know. Stupid question.”

“Just a little one and if Stella has told you so, you should listen to her.”

“And Stephanie.”

“And your make-up artist from Kingsman? Then it is definitely something you should do.”

“I will look into it.”

“Good. You can borrow some of mine if you want. How are your shoulders?”

“Better.” He answered hoping his acting skills were working and Robyn believed him. “The water helped.”

Robyn kept eye contact with him for a few seconds and decided she wasn’t going to question his half lie and let it be. Having been around Taron for two whole weeks when he came to see her last year, she knew a little about how his body worked and it would take more than a hot shower to ease the pain he felt from stiff and sore muscles.

“I like your hair. What did you do to it?” Taron grinned as he reached over with his left hand and picked up some of the crimped strands. “Very Madonna.”

Robyn laughed. “That wasn’t really the look I was going for but sure. I brought my hair crimper with me. Adds a bit of volume and texture and you know I can’t curl my hair so I am bringing that Madonna look. Just wanted something different. I always wear it straight.”

“I like it and the plaits. Robyn’s signature look.”

“Naturally!” She moved his hand from his face again. “That seems to have stopped Taron but let’s give it another minute or two.” She guided his hand back to his face but missed his jaw and the tissue went to his neck instead.

“Robyn?” Taron watched as Robyn was completely distracted from what she was doing by the scar from the bullet from when he was shot in Florida on his upper right arm. He felt her fingers trace the thin line on his skin.

“It’s only small.”

“It is. Doctor Hart told me it would be only small and I was very good and didn’t pick at it as it was healing.” Robyn’s touch was so light on his arm and he couldn’t help but smile as she placed her two hands around his arm and ran her thumbs over his scar. “Robyn, you ok?”

“Just seeing it beings back some memories, that’s all. I can’t believe how neat it is Taron. There was just so much blood from the wound, I thought the scar would have been much bigger.”

“Me too if I am being honest, but thankfully it is not too noticeable. It’s just like yours only a little bit longer.”

“Yes it is.” Robyn slid her thumbs over the mark again and looked to him. “War wounds.”

He chuckled. “Yeah exactly. War wounds.” He enjoyed the light strokes she made on his arm and would have let her continue but he took a glance to the clock on the bedside locker and realised they were cutting it short on time. “We probably need to get a rush on soon. It’s just after half five. Anthony will be outside for us at six.”

“Give me fifteen and I am done.” Robyn gave his shoulder a little kiss and stood up, walking back to the chair in front of the mirror, to finish her make-up.

Taron walked back into the bathroom and threw his bloody tissue in the bin, looking at his jaw in the mirror. The little shaving nick was tiny and thankfully had stopped bleeding. He pulled another tissue from the box and wet the corner of it, so he could clean the little blood smear on his jaw.

“Taron I am going to get changed in the little hallway. Stay put.”

“Well I am getting dressed too so no peaking.”

“Might be a bit late rocketman. Already seen it all.” She answered as she walked around to the wardrobe and opened it up to see the garment bag Taron had brought with her dress. She really hoped it fit because she had completely forgotten to try the dress on when she arrived, choosing to nap with Taron instead and then they were distracted exploring the hotel and using their restaurant reservation to have some lunch afterwards. She didn’t think Stella could work miracles in the twenty minutes they had left to get ready. She zipped the bag open and smiled as she saw the dress in person. It was such a beautiful shade of burgundy and the lace was more detailed then it appeared on the computer. She took the bottom of the dress and held it out, frowning a little at how short it seemed and she prayed it fell above her knee and not any further up. She untied the hotel robe she was wearing and stood in the hallway in her underwear and although felt a little self-conscious and her heart raced at the thought that at any minute, Taron could walk around the corner, she probably wouldn’t have minded too much if he had of and caught her standing in her matching burgundy strapless bra and pants. She carefully took the dress from the hanger and got a brief look at the Armani label and knew, although it wasn’t as expensive as her Alexander McQueen dress, this one still came with a sufficient price tag. She undid the zip at the back and pulling the dress on over her head, she prayed she didn’t get stuck and have to call Taron for help. Making sure not to mess up her hair, Robyn managed to get herself into the dress and once she had it settled on her frame, she laughed to herself.

“Stella you genius.” Although the dress had to be zipped up at the back, it fitted her perfect and fell just as she had hoped above her knee and wasn’t too short. She twirled around and chuckled as the skirt twirled with her and as she spun around again, she heard a wolf whistle and stopped to see Taron standing at the bed. “Hey! I told you to stay.” She said pointing at him.

“Figured you were dressed by now.”

“Not quite.” She walked toward him and turned around, moving her hair over her shoulder. “Can you zip me up please?”

“Sure.” Taron carefully pulled the zip of the dress up, watching as each centimetre of the skin of her back was covered up. “And done.” He smiled as she turned around. “I was wrong about the burgundy dress. It’s perfect.”

“As is your suit.”

“Just need to add the tie and shoes.”

While Robyn moved back to the desk to put on her shoes and few accessories, Taron put on his own shoes, took a breath and prepared himself for the backlash he knew he was going to get from Robyn as he picked up his burgundy pocket square and slipped it into the chest pocket on his suit jacket. If the small piece of fabric that matched Robyn’s dress wasn’t enough to make her pretty face frown, his matching burgundy tie would be. It was Stella’s idea, not his, to have something that matched. He was very happy with his blue tie but once Stella knew what dress Robyn had picked, his stylist had wanted him to match just a little with Robyn. Taron had protested knowing how Robyn had asked him not to match with her again but inside he liked the little sneaky and subtle way to match with her. He picked up his tie and had just thrown it over his neck when he heard her heels on the wooden floor walking towards him and he closed his eyes, waiting for the accent that only got stronger when she was a little frustrated with him.

“Let me help you.”

Taron’s eyes popped open as Robyn stood in front of him, matching his height in her heels, her hands on the collar of his shirt bending it up his neck so she could fix his tie around it. He watched with interest as Robyn made quick work of fixing slightly complicated knot into his tie, moving it up to his neck and folding his collar back down, her hands brushing down the lapels of his suit jacket. “I like this suit and tie and pocket square.” She moved to straighten his pocket square too. “Perfect.”

“Robyn?” He asked as she took a step back tilting her head as she looked at him. “Are you mad? Are you doing that thing where women pretend everything is ok but inside they are really really mad?”

Her face lit up with a beautiful smile and she stepped over to him and a little roughly, pulled his body right into her for a hug, her arms wrapped around his back extremely tight. Normally her hand would trail up his back to his hair, but her hands stayed firm squeezed around his back. “I am so not mad at all.” She said into his shoulder. “Not at all. I can’t believe I am saying this, but I love the matching tie and pocket square.”

“And that it matches you?”

“Love it too.” Robyn felt Taron’s whole body relax against her. “I really love it. Sort of become our thing, right? Matching outfits and I know it wasn’t you. I know you were talked into it by Stella and I think I am going to have to get used to the fact that this is what she is going to do with us from now on.”

“You sure? I would put the blue one on but she conveniently didn’t give it to me.”

“I am sure.” Robyn let him go and ran her hands flat down his chest. “I like it. I hate that I like it but I do. That unity coming through once more and I promise. It’s just a little subtle touch.” She enjoyed the smile that grew slowly on his face and she brought her hands down to his and lifted his hands. “And you are wearing your cufflinks.”

A full grin filled his face. “I told you I would wear them to my events and this is an event so I am wearing them.”

She carefully placed his arms back by his sides and letting go his hands, brushing invisible dirt away from his shoulders. “You look so handsome. Hate that you can pull off jeans and t-shirt as well as a beautifully tailored suit perfectly.”

“Says the woman standing in front of me who can wear both a hotel dressing gown and fabulous fitted dress. I see Stella got it right once more.”

“She has a knack for it.”

“You are stunning.” Taron’s breathe hitched in his throat. He had meant to say look stunning but the words came out wrong, the words he really wanted to say to her falling from his tongue without a second thought.

“Thank you Taron. Can you give me two minutes in the bathroom and then we can go?”

“Of course.”

He watched as she walked away and ran his hands down his face once she had closed the bathroom door. He sat back on the bed and placed his hands on his chest, not that that was going to help his racing heart. Taron wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep control of his thoughts, feelings and true emotions. He was so proud of Robyn already for coming to face the red carpet with him and once again she pulled out all the stops for her appearance with him and he was so happy to have her with him and stand with him.

While Taron fretted a little in the bedroom, Robyn was gripping the marble sink in the bathroom so hard her fingers were white with the pressure. She wanted to be annoyed at him for his tie, for his pocket square, for looking so ridiculously handsome but she couldn’t. The little tribute to her dress through his tie was so touching to her and although she knew he hadn’t picked a suit that matched her outfit at Elton’s on purpose, he had a little something to do with his silk tie tonight and it made her heart soar that he still felt the importance of that unity and the simple gesture of what a matching accessory made. She closed her eyes and once opened, looked in the mirror. She was getting used to dressing up with Taron and as she sprayed some perfume, she half grinned. She once again liked what she saw in the mirror and as she pulled some air into her lungs, she tried to composed herself. Getting dressed was the easy part and she knew she was going to lean heavily on Taron for the next two hours and it was something she wasn’t used to, looking to others for support. She opened the bathroom door and grinned as Taron still sat on the bed and as she walked over to him, he shook his phone her way.

“Selfie time!”

Once they had taken their obligatory traditional selfies together and Robyn had picked up her clutch bag, they made their way out of the room and back towards the lift.

“Don’t even think about it.” Warned Taron as they waited for the door to open.

“I am just standing here.” She replied but with a smile on her face. The walk through the Mandrake was much more comfortable in their outfits compared to the Premier Inn and Robyn felt like she belonged in this outrageously expensive hotel in her dress and heels, her arm linked with Taron’s as they walked through the entrance door to the hotel which was held open for them.

Anthony was outside waiting for them and once they walked to the car, he opened the door and Taron let Robyn into the car first before he slid in after her.

“It is going to be a quick five-minute drive to the theatre Robyn. It’s just at the top of Oxford street. Once there, Lyndsey will meet us and we will walk together before going inside and taking our seats.”

“That sounds fine Taron.” Robyn was glad Taron took her right hand in his two and held it tight. Her nerves, which she thought she had under control were starting to untangle and escape and she could feel her left knee starting to shake as it always did when she was nervous and her heart was thumbing incredibly hard against her chest, she felt it was ready to actually burst through her. She placed her left hand on her chest and closed her eyes. The last time she felt her heart race this hard was when she was giving Taron CPR and it was getting uncomfortable now and she just wanted someone to shake her and tell her to get a fucking grip.

Taron could still feel Robyn’s hand shaking even though he held it between two of his hands and he could see the blood slowly seeping from her face as his normal composed Robyn became a bundle of increasing nerves and he couldn’t remember a time he had seen her show her emotions so clearly on her sleeve, not including when she was having nightmares at her home last year. Letting go of her hand, he turned his body on the seat of the car and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her turn towards him. “Look at me.” He said softly to her. “Robyn look at me.” Wide blue eyes filled with worried anticipation stared back at him and he had never seen such a vulnerable look in her eyes before and he was suddenly overcome with a need to protect her. Robyn was always, always a force of nature and he didn’t like seeing this new side to her. He gently cupped her cheeks. “You do not have to do this. You are under no obligation to go out there and face the media, the questions and have your picture taken a hundred times with me. I invited you because I wanted to spend the time with you and I know how much you love musicals and have this one on DVD and know it backwards. I want you there with me but you do not by any means have to do this. I can walk the carpet and meet you inside. I will not be sad or any or upset if you don’t walk with me. I am already so proud of you for even taking this step and you have nothing to prove to anyone and to just see you and spent time with you is all I want and need and I think I might have rubbed your make up off and I am sorry about that.” As Taron spoke, he had been gently stroking his thumb against her cheeks.

“What have I told you about giving speeches that are better than mine.” She replied putting her hands on his wrists. “You are not allowed to do that.” She tugged on his wrists a little and brought his arms around her, glad he understood what she was trying to do and gave her the hug she looked for. “You are something else Mr Egerton and I want to walk the red carpet by your side because I know without a doubt, if you are there with me, I have absolutely nothing to be worried about.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Robyn…” He let her go and stared at her again, noticing the brightness had returned to her eyes along with a little mischief sparkle. “Are you one hundred percent sure? I don’t want you doing anything you feel uncomfortable with.”

“I am so very comfortable with you. We have to go and show off this tie and pocket square.”

Taron smiled as she gently ran the fingers of her right hand down his tie. “You stay with me or Lyndsey the whole time ok?”

“I will. I promise.”

“Ok well if you are certain, let’s get ready to get out of the car because we are here.” Taron knew Robyn hadn’t realised the car had stopped and Anthony was waiting outside to open the door for them. “You sure?” He asked again.

“Yes. I am sure.” She watched as his eyes flicked back and forth and leaning in, she kissed his cheek.

Taron took the kiss to his other cheek as his permission to pull on the door handle and once he had done so, Anthony pulled the door open and giving Robyn one more look, Taron stepped out of the car and stood up, closing the button on his jacket, giving Robyn the time she needed to shuffle over and carefully guide her legs out first. He held his hand out to her and grinned at the smile she wore as she gripped his hand tight and let him help her out of the car. He could already see the flashes of the media and hear the calls of his name and once Robyn stood up beside him, her name too as well as the cheers from the crowd who had gathered.

“Well hello you two. I was wondering if you ever going to get out of that car. What were you up too?” Robyn and Taron turned their heads as Lyndsey walked up beside them. “Taron.” She leant forward and gave him a hug. “And my beautiful Robyn. It is wonderful to see you again.” Stepping closer to the young woman, Lyndsey wrapped her up in a hug. “Just breathe and be yourself. Trust and lean on Taron.” Once she let her go, Lyndsey turned to Taron. “Just a few stops along the way, not as many as Elton’s. Expect the questions we all talked about and for God’s sake Taron hold her hand!”

With a laugh Taron reached for Robyn’s left hand and linked his fingers with hers. “So, shall we go and get our picture taken?”

“Well we did get all dressed up for the occasion, it’s a shame to waste it and I need a photo to put with my one from Elton’s.”

Holding tight onto Robyn’s hand, he led her over to the large poster which had the name of the musical along with the names of some sponsors. As before at Elton’s, Taron tucked Robyn into his left side, his arm going protectively around her waist, while she returned the gesture, her free arm going around his too. She turned her body a little and struck a pose with her hand on her hip and following the instructions Lynsey had given her when she called her talk about the red carpet, smiled and looked from left to right and forward, trying to appease everyone who called her name.

“Think we got enough?” He moved his head to her to whisper.

She turned to look at him and grinned. “We probably think so but not them.”

As the photographers shouted Taron’s name again, ordering him to look their way, he turned to face the media and as the volume of the shouts increased, Robyn saw his grin quickly start to fade, his soft features turning hard. She gently tickled his right side, causing him to grin widely, Robyn laughing at him as he tried to tickle her back.

“Time to move on I think.” Taron was thankful for the tickle distraction from her as his patience started to wear thin as it always did when the photographers became more demanding as they yelled at him, but even with her nerves Robyn still managed to keep his spirits up and support him in her own way, as she always did. Slipping his arm from her waist, he held her right hand, his fingers immediately interlinking with hers. “Lyndsey will meet us at the top of the media queue.”

Again, Robyn let Taron take the lead and she followed him keeping a very tight grip on his hand as they walked the first few steps of the red carpet, stopping as Lyndsey instructed them.

“Jane from Fab TV.” 

Once he got his cue from Lyndsey, Taron moved over to the barrier, leaving Robyn with Lyndsey and the two women stood together while he answered the questions asked by the interviewer.

“You are already a pro at this.” Grinned Lyndsey as she took in Robyn’s smiling face, her eyes completely locked on Taron’s back as he spoke to the interviewer.

“Having Taron around makes it easier.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how happy he was that you agreed to come with him tonight and not just because you love musicals and are about to take the stage yourself which by the way congrats.”

“Thanks Lyndsey”

“He is beyond excited to share some of his life with you.”

“It really didn’t take much persuasion on his behalf. I wanted to be here. Probably about time I made an actual appearance too. It’s either going to break the internet or hopefully shut it up about Taron and I and judging by your face, I imagine we have already broken some part of Twitter.”

“And want to know what I think?”

“Of course. You are the one who deals with this all the time.”

“Who gives a fuck. Taron wanted you here. You wanted to be here and that is all that matters. Whether you visit each other at your homes, or you come to something like this, people are going to talk so let them talk. You and Taron are wonderfully close and I know how much you mean to him and without a doubt you love him as much as he loves you. So, screw what everyone says. You have both been through this already and know what to expect, so what I want you to do is be you. Be Robyn and enjoy the whole night. This red carpet is just one part of the evening. You still have the whole musical to enjoy and the rest of your weekend with Taron.”

“Have you and Taron been practising your supportive speeches for me?” Asked Robyn as she brushed some hair from her face as the wind blew around them.

“He just wants you to feel comfortable.”

“He does and he has.” Robyn looked back to Taron as she heard him laugh. “He always has.”

Taron could feel the eyes of his publicist and best friend staring into his back and he tried to keep his attention on the questions being asked to him and the second question of course asked was about Robyn and if his guest was indeed the woman who had saved his life. Taron dodged a few awkward questions asked, giving his pre-rehearsed answer of how Robyn was a huge fan of musicals and this happened to be one of her favourite movies too and naturally he invited her to come along.

He only had a few minutes for each interview and was glad when Lyndsey tapped his shoulder to move him on.

“And that’s one done and only twenty more to repeat.” He said to Robyn as she stood beside him.

“Want some company?” She asked him as they waited for the next interviewer to be free.

“Really?” Taron knew his face showed how surprised he was.

“Could be fun?” Speaking with Lyndsey had given her a little boost of confidence and she had made the effort to come with Taron and as she thought about it, answering some questions with Taron might appease the world of social media.

“You are going to get me in so much trouble.” He grinned.

“Lyndsey gave me some answers, might as well use them.”

With a chuckle, Taron grabbed her right hand with his left. “Have I told you how glad I am you came yet?”

Lyndsey didn’t even question it, after she had told Taron who was next and Robyn walked with him over to the interviewer. She just let it happen, knowing she wouldn’t have been able to stop them no matter how hard she tried but inside was a little bit happy Robyn was willing to go with Taron. Their constant unity with each other, although made the trolls and keyboard warriors criticise every part of it, just continued to show that their relationship and friendship was one that was not easily broken and as they stood beside each other at the railing. Lyndsey knew that although Taron would look after Robyn at his events and on the red carpet, she would repay him the same favour in every other way she could.

“Taron it is so good to see you once again.”

“Ricky mate, you too.” Taron had been interviewed twice before by the presenter of the Sunday showbiz show from Magic Radio.

“So, Taron, you know I have to ask you but is this Robyn?”

“It is indeed. She was gracious enough to accompany me tonight but she is also a huge musical fan so I had to invite her.” Taron gave Robyn’s hand a squeeze.

“Nice to meet you Robyn.”

“You too.” The reporter and Robyn shook hands and once the hand shake was finished, Robyn quickly found the Welshman’s warm fingers again.

“So, you are actually a real person then and not just a cardboard cut out Taron carries around with him.”

Both Taron and Robyn laughed. “Oh, dear no but I would love to have seen that! Unfortunately, not. Taron has been stuck with an actual person for a while now.”

“He doesn’t seem to mind too much.”

“He likes to keep me around just in case he gets a paper cut from scripts he is reading.” She replied.

The reporter laughed. “Speaking of scripts, Taron have I heard rumours of a new project you might be getting involved in with Adam Driver?”

Taron smiled. “All just rumours I am afraid though they are ones I wish were true.”

“So, you have just wrapped Kingsman?”

“Yeah just back from New York this week. We were finishing up some re-shoots.”

“I am really looking forward to the third one. Can you give us any insights into the story?”

“Nah mate. Afraid not but I will say it is going to be just as good as the last two and I think the audience will really relate to Eggsy in this one, even more so then before. I am excited for everyone to get to see it.”

“Looking forward to it Taron.” The reporter saw Lyndsey tap Taron on his shoulder and knew his time was up so he held out his hand to Taron to shake it one more. “Thanks so much. Nice to meet you Robyn. You both have a great evening.”

With another goodbye, the two moved back from the railing. “Anything you are not good at?” Taron asked Robyn as they waited for Lyndsey to set up Taron’s next interview. “You made that look so easy.”

“I wish. That interviewer was a nice one. He didn’t care too much about me and you and was completely respectful. I don’t think we are going to get away that easy every time.”

“I have been interviewed by Ricky before. He’s a good guy and like you said, doesn’t care at all about the personal stuff.”

“Shane from Musical’s UK.” Informed Lyndsey as she walked over to them, Taron still holding Robyn’s hand.

They walked back to the barrier and were immediately met with a smirk. “Taron, nice to meet you.”

“You too.”

“And welcome to the opening night of this musical. You must be excited to see the stage performance of such a beautiful movie.”

“Very excited. It’s wonderful to be invited to something so special, especially knowing how important the arts are for the world today.”

“Sure of course and you yourself have been part of the world of musicals with Rocketman.”

“Yes, indeed and it holds such a very special place in my heart so I understand how a new musical like this is so important to the Westend.”

“And you have brought someone with you? Is this Robyn?”

Robyn wanted to roll her eyes and reply with the most sarcastic answer she could, but let Taron answer.

“Yes, this is Robyn. When I got the invite I knew I had to ask her to come with me because she is a bigger fan of musicals than me and she has watched the movie so many times I have lost count and if I didn’t, I would never have heard the end of it that I got to see it and she didn’t.”

The interviewer smiled. “He tells the truth.” Answered Robyn. “One of my all-time favourite movies and the music is stunning, I know I am very excited to see the stage adaption. I am already singing Deliver Us in my head and I am not even inside yet.”

“I have a feeling you are going to love this then.”

“I am very thankful to Taron for inviting me.”

“As I am sure he is for you.” Grinned the reporter. “Well I can guarantee you are both going to love the show and just so you know, it is ok to sing along.”

Robyn laughed and nudged Taron. “I’ve gotten permission now! No stopping me!”

“You may regret giving her that permission. Don’t blame me if you have to stop the show. I like to sing constantly, but Robyn is just as bad!”

With a laugh and a few more questioned centred around Taron’s role in Kingsman and future projects, they said goodbye as Lyndsey tapped Taron’s shoulder.

“Thanks so much Taron. Nice to meet too Robyn.”

After another elven interviews, Taron was feeling relieved that everyone he had spoken to had been light and cheery, most of the press from Westend and musical background so there was more interest in promoting the new show rather than his guest and with Robyn’s background in musicals it was easy to keep the conversation flowing between the two of them and the interviewer.

“Last one Taron. Probably going to be a stickler for bringing Robyn into the conversation.” Taron looked to Lyndsey. “It’s The Sun.”

“Seriously? At a Westend opening night?”

“They are from the showbiz pages, the same that printed the picture of you carrying Robyn into the ocean.”

“Wonderful.”

“Hey, we got this.” Robyn gave his hand a squeeze that had not left hers since he took it once they started to approach the interviewers at the railing together. “One last one and then I am going straight to the merch stand. I need a programme and a CD and a t-shirt and a cup and a poster and a keyring and a magnet!”

Taron laughed so thankful that Robyn had become comfortable enough on the red carpet that she was able to make a joke to lift his mood. “I will get you one of everything if we survive this last interview.”

“We will. One last one Taron.” She placed her clutch bag under her right arm, freeing her left hand and she reached over to encase his hand in her two. “You want fiery Robyn to come out for a visit?” It was nice to hear Taron chuckle and Robyn was glad to see his face smile too. “When this is done, we are going inside and I am getting you a beer and a magnet.”

Not even thinking Taron moved his head closer to Robyn and gently kissed her temple. “Always there to pick me up no matter what.” Taron took a breath and gave her two hands which were still holding his left one a quick rub. “Just have fiery Robyn on standby for me ok?”

“Will do.”

“You two finished psyching each other up? Jason from The Sun is waiting with baited breath.” Lyndsey looked at Robyn. “Play nice.” She said to her, earning a laugh from the two who stood in front of her with innocent faces.

With their steps in time with each other, the duo walked towards the barrier and the last interview of their evening. The first thing Robyn noticed was the judgemental look on the man’s face, his eyes glaring at them and immediately she could see not only was this interviewer ready for a fight, he was pissed off that the picture and article that was published in his paper had been removed.

“Taron, Jason from The Sun.”

Robyn could see the tension in the handshake and found herself standing a little closer to Taron, using his body for a little protection but also for some heat. She really needed to invest in dresses that were both long and with sleeves as she was really starting to feel a little cold but thankfully her trusty electric blanket beside her was always warm and toasty.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Replied Taron as he ended the handshake.

“So, you brought Robyn along with you?”

“She is an even bigger fan of musicals than I am so I knew I had to ask her to come with me.”

“Have you heard of the film that the musical is based on?”

“Sure. The Prince of Egypt is a...”

“It’s not a Disney movie.” Interrupted Jason.

“It’s actually a DreamWorks production.” Finished Taron. “It’s a wonderful movie and the music is…”

“By the wonderful composer Hans Zimmer.” Finished Robyn. “But of course, the music for this musical was composed by Stephen Schwartz who also composed the score for Wicked and Godspell. Such beautiful orchestral compositions. They are stunning.”

Taron wanted to laugh so hard at Robyn’s quick response, his beautiful fiery Robyn coming out quicker to play then he expected.

“So, you are a musical fan Robyn?” Asked Jason.

“Definitely, just as Taron. Sure with Rocketman under his belt, he is a musical prodigy.”

Taron laughed and nodded. “She gives me a little too much credit but I know we are both very much looking forward to the performance this evening and thankful to have been invited. The arts are so important nowadays and to be able to support it, it’s very important to me. Music is such an important feature in both of our lives too.”

“A life which you have because Robyn saved it?”

Taron thought he might have escaped the question as the musical seemed to be the focus of the interviewer’s attention but it seemed Jason was finally making his way towards what he really wanted to ask. With a look to Robyn, Taron nodded. “I think the whole world knows by now that Robyn did something incredible for me and without her, I definitely wouldn’t be standing here, waiting to go and watch this wonderful new Westend show.” As instructed by Lyndsey and using his well learnt distraction skills, Taron brought the reason why they were on the red carpet back into focus.

“So, seeing as how she is here with you now and as we all know, she has visited you in Aberystwyth, can we start to assume there is definitely a romantic relationship between you two?”

“Robyn is my best friend and of course it may seem like more to the outside world and those who follow us around in my home town, that there is something more between us but so many have mistaken our closeness for a romance when it is just a connection we have due to the extreme circumstances we were placed under.”

“Even though you are tucked into each other?” Jason shoved his microphone a little closer to Taron and Robyn, the camera man, following suit and zooming his footage in too.

“It is actually quite cold out on this chilly February evening in London and unfortunately this red carpet is outside. Taron doesn’t know how lucky he is to be wearing long trousers and sleeves.” Returned Robyn. “Maybe next time we can ask for the interviews to be inside or perhaps even over the phone so us poor girls don’t have to freeze. I know I am not only excited to get to watch this first performance of this amazing show but also to warm up a little.”

“Didn’t seem to bother you both when you went swimming.” Retorted the reporter.

On cue both Taron and Robyn laughed together as suggested by Lyndsey in an attempt to make light of the question if it was asked.

“I am afraid I have to take the blame for that one.” Taron explained, keeping his tone light.

“Taron thought it was the perfect time for a swim.” Agreed Robyn. “But thankfully we are far enough away from the Thames this evening so he won’t be tempted to do it again.”

“So, you plan on going to visit him again in Aberystwyth?” Jason probed. “I mean you two always seem to be together now, maybe you are just moonlighting as friends? There are rumours that you actually knew each other before Florida.”

“I have heard about those rumours.” Frowned Taron. “It’s such a shame something as serious as Robyn saving my life and the two of us ending up in hospital was shadowed by vicious rumours. It was already such a challenging time for our families not to even mention Robyn and I, that these rumours hurt more than anything else. I have said it so many times before and during my press release which I know your paper was given a copy of, that Robyn was a stranger who came to my aid and since then has become a very special person and friend in my life.” He felt Robyn give his hand a very tight squeeze.

“I can only repeat what Taron has said.” Robyn added before Jason, who wore a look of frustration, could ask another question. “What I did for Taron should be celebrated. Naturally a friendship and bond has formed between us and I consider him one my best friends and unsurprisingly we are going to try and visit each other and get to know each other. I don’t think either of us could walk away from the other after what happened.”

“I am just happy to be able to share such a wonderful opening night with Robyn especially when I know how music has such an impact on her life like it does with mine and I give her complete and utter respect for coming along with me and walking the red carpet.”

“So we can expect her as your companion from now on?” Asked Jason still probing.

“If Robyn is willing to accompany me and is not working and maybe if the weather gets a bit warmer, she is always welcome by my side.” Taron turned his head as Lyndsey tapped his shoulder and he had never been more grateful for her timing. “That’s my cue to go.” He said to the interviewer. “Thanks so much Jason.”

“Have a good night Taron. Robyn nice to meet you. When you tag along to another red carpet with him, I look forward to another in depth conversation.”

“Well the next time I tag along with Taron, I will make sure that you are first on the row of media because it’s best to get the unpleasant part of the evening done first before we can concentrate on enjoying ourselves.”

With a pull on Taron’s hand, Robyn led him away from the last interview of their evening and they stood beside Lyndsey.

“Right give me the damage report.” She asked.

Taron grinned, “Nothing to report.”

“Robyn?”

“A little bit of sass but nothing that wasn’t deserved. He just a got a little too personal but it’s nothing we haven’t had to deal with before.”

“Should I be prepared for an article in the morning?”

“Probably.” Answered Taron. “Just the normal shit Lyndsey. We are romantically involved and we had a swim in Aber.”

“So, a little bit of damage control?”

“Just a little.” Confirmed Taron.

“Sorry.” Robyn said quietly as she hid behind Taron’s shoulder a little. “I will keep my mouth shut next time.”

Lyndsey smiled. “Absolutely not. Nothing like a bit of feistiness to keep some reporters off your back. I have heard about all your sassiness Robyn and it is normally warranted. Sometimes it’s not always a bad thing with reporters just to put them in their place a little.”

Taron gave her hand a pull so she was standing beside him. “You are a natural chicken.”

“You helped.”

“Now the hard part is done, you both can breathe and go inside and enjoy the evening and the musical.” Lyndsey stepped closer to Taron and in her normal parting way, gave him a hug. “You do everything in your power to keep her, you hear me?”

As Taron nodded into her shoulder, it was only then the cheering, shouts and calls registered with him. As he let go of Lyndsey, he looked over her shoulder to see a crowd of people behind the barrier on the opposite side of where the reporters were, calling his name with posters and phones.

“A lot of fans here.” He looked to Lyndsey and then to Robyn who shrugged her shoulders his way.

“No point in looking at me Taron. I was a fan once; I am still a fan and that could have been me standing there desperate for a photo or autograph so you know what I am going to say.”

Taron looked to Lyndsey. “It’s up to you Taron. Just remember, you need to be inside in forty-five minutes.”

“Want to come with me?” Taron looked to Robyn and grinned as she had taken her phone from her clutch and shook it at him along with a receipt from her purse.

“Only if I get to go first!”

Taron laughed and pulled Robyn in a for a hug and didn’t bat an eye lid as bright lights flashed around them, the media closet to them taking advantage of snapping their hug.

“I was serious.” She grinned when he ended the hug. “I want the first photo and autograph!”

Obliging her, Taron took the pen from her hand and signed his name on the back of the paper and then taking her phone snapped a selfie with her, both pulling a funny face.

“Thank you!” She laughed as she put the pen, paper and phone back in her clutch. “Let’s go and say hello to the people who really matter here.”

Together they walked back down to the start of the red carpet and while Robyn took a step back, Taron interacted with the fans along the barrier, greeting them all with a smile and a chat. Robyn thoroughly enjoyed watching Taron converse with each fan and was so entertained by his willingness take the time to snap a photo with each. She could see a few heads look her way and hear her name mentioned but she just gave a smile and a nod.

“Hey Robyn, come here.”

She looked confused as Taron called her over but took the few steps to the barrier.

“They want to meet you.” He reached for her hand. “This is Robyn.”

Excited chattery voices filled the air and a friendly conversation sparked up at the barrier, the fans delighted to be finally getting to meet Robyn and some of them thanking her for what she had done for Taron. As they moved down the barrier, Robyn soon took over the taking the photographs, making the process of meeting his fans a little quicker so he would be able to greet them all, letting them have their moment with him as she took a step back, only joining in when needed or to take a picture for him.

With Robyn’s help, Taron managed to get to every fan of his who had come to hopefully get not only a glimpse of him but an actual photo and with a final wave, they walked in through the theatre doors, Taron breathing a happy sigh of relief. He guided her through the slight crowd in the foyer and over to an area that was a little quieter and without a reason or explanation, took Robyn into him close for a hug, snuggled into her shoulder, his hands gripping her waist with a squeeze.

“Taron?” Robyn would never refuse a hug from him but was a little shocked at the need she could feel from him and the almost ferocity at which he hugged her.

“Just give me two minutes to have a cuddle ok?” He asked, ignoring how his tight grip, stretched his shoulders uncomfortably. He was used to feeling sore and run down after re-shoots and he was thankful he had two days to sleep off his tiredness but it just wasn’t quite enough time to appease sore muscles however it wasn’t going to stop him from taking advantage of the closeness and comfort a hug from Robyn provided him, the rush of energy he always felt walking the red carpet drained from him completely.

Robyn wrapped her arms around Taron’s broad shoulders and with her two thumbs, applied some pressure in between his shoulder blades, massaging him through his jacket and shirt, smiling at the little moan she heard him exclaim quietly into her neck. “You carry all your tension in your shoulders.” She whispered to him, dipping her thumbs up over the collar of his jacket and in under his shirt collar as far as she could go onto his warm bare skin at the nape of his neck. “You can relax rocketman.” She moved her hands up through his hair. “The only thing you have to worry about now is my loud singing stopping the show mid-way through.”

Taron chuckled against her. “I look forward to it.” With one long inhale, Robyn’s perfume making his head spin a little, he reluctantly moved his hands away from her. “Thank you Robyn. I know that was hard for you and you just surprise me with your willingness to just take that leap and be here with me.” Robyn’s hands moved to his face, her thumbs now gently stroking his jaw.

“Red carpets take it out of you.” She replied taking her hands away from his face, noticing a little tiredness in his yes. “I understand why. The repetitive questions, the stupid ones and then the plain rude ones. No wonder the promotion is so draining on you. I can already see the anxiety building in your eyes.”

“They can stress me out a little.” It never failed to amaze him how she could read him so easily and without even asking him, she already knew he felt slightly zapped of his energy.

“Well now you don’t need to worry about it anymore. It is done and we can finally get me my merchandise and you your drink!” Taking his hand and without waiting for a reply, Robyn pulled on him a little and walked through the small crowd to where the counter for the merchandise for the show was and she stopped, a quiet sad cry leaving her lips. “Oh no!” The stand which sold the souvenirs for the show was closed.

“Oh chicken!”

“I only wanted a CD.” She said sadly. “And a programme.”

“I can ask for you.” He suggested.

“No it’s ok. I am sure I can get them online from the musicals webpage.” Both looked up as the ten-minute warning before the performance started came through the speakers. “So I need to go the bathroom before this starts and I also want to get you your beer.”

Taron grinned. “You go and I will get my beer and meet you back here.”

“Okie dokie.”

“Want anything to drink?”

“Surprise me.” She said with a grin and turned to walk away from him to head towards the bathroom, a wide smile on her face. As nervous and scared as she had been in the car on the way over to join Taron on the red carpet, she knew she how lucky she had been with her first one. The journalists and reporters were mostly from a musical background so had no interest in their relationship or how they met, most happy to talk about Taron’s background with music and delighted to hear how supportive he was of the arts and understanding how important they were. It was really only the one reporter from The Sun who tested her patience and she prayed the paper didn’t try to invent another story to print and re-arrange their words. Things between herself and Taron were finally wonderful again and though she knew they would approach any story printed with a different tactic as they had used in the past but she’d rather not have to worry about it right now. There was still so much to look forward too and she was delighted to be spending it all with Taron. 


	4. “I’ve learned that every day you should reach out and touch someone. People love a warm hug, or just a friendly pat on the back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate when you see this message, but this is the last part of Play The Game :) but also :(. (It's a good one but obviously I am biased...)  
> Thanks so much as always for all the reads, comments, kudos and support. Another wonderful adventure for Robyn and Taron has come to the end but as always another will be coming in the future.  
> Suze xx :)

“Are you going to be singing the songs the whole way back to the hotel?” Laughed Taron once Anthony had closed the back door of the car.

“You knew this. I warned you.”

“So I take it you enjoyed the musical?” He asked, shifting in his seat so Robyn could sit a little sideways against him.

“Oh it was just stunning. The music and costumes and cast and the whole production. Thank you so much for asking me to come Taron. I would have come to see it anyway at some stage but this was just perfect.” Robyn went back to humming as she sent a quick text to her mam telling her how her evening had gone, popping her phone back in her clutch. She pulled out the receipt she got Taron to sign. “I am going to frame this.”

“Really?”

“Well I don’t have your autograph.” Robyn crossed her legs, leaning a little more into Taron and held the little piece of paper which had been in her clutch from the last time she used it, the index finger of her right hand running over Taron’s signature.

“I wrote a note on your rocketman DVD.” He reminded her, the fingers of his left hand making light circles on her bare shoulder.

“That was a personal note, not an autograph. It is very different.”

“You could have just asked me for one.”

“I may ask you for another one. I am going to frame this one and then sell it on eBay for hundreds of pounds especially when I say it’s from me!”

“Then you have to split it with me. It’s is my name you are selling.”

“Or I could just photocopy this one.” She grinned shaking the paper at him. “No one would know!” Robyn giggled as Taron tried to pull the paper from her, but she quickly pushed it in through the left arm hole of her dress and into her bra.

“Robyn I will go in there for it.” Grinned Taron, his eyes darkening, knowing exactly where Robyn had pushed the page.

“I have no doubt but you won’t.” She countered.

“No I won’t but I could and would.”

“But you won’t.” She repeated.

Sighing Taron nodded. “I won’t.”

Robyn nodded and leaned back against him smiling as Taron loosely draped his arm around her shoulders again and she happily sighed, starting to hum once. It was a very quick drive back to the hotel and just as she had comfortably settled against Taron, the car stopped and Anthony had opened the door to let them out.

“I will see you tomorrow at half five?” Asked Anthony once he closed the door of the car again.

“Yes please.” Confirmed Taron.

“Well I will see you then. Have a good night.”

They waited for Anthony to get back into the car and drive away before they made their way into the hotel. It was a quick walk to the lift and back to their hotel room, Robyn opening the room this time as she minded the key in her bag. Turn down service had been and gone and she squealed when she saw the two chocolates on the pillows, picking them up and throwing one to Taron who caught it, grinning as he unwrapped it and popped it on his mouth.

“Yum.” He smiled walking over to the bed and sitting down, loosening his tie a little. “Happy you got your chocolate?” He asked her as she sat beside him.

“Hmm. Very.” Robyn watched from the corner of her eyes as Taron stripped himself of his tie and opened the top two buttons of his shirt. “Do you want to go and have a drink or anything before we hit the hay for the evening?” She asked him as he slipped his jacket off, her eyes not missing the wince he tried to hide as he let the material fall to the bed just by shuffling his arms a little.

“Is it ok if we skip it?” He said turning to look at her. “Normally I’d say yes and happily sit and nurse a beer but I’d rather just lay on the bed and watch some TV.”

“Of course. I am very happy to do that.”

“You sure?”

“Absolutely. Even after a cosy nap earlier, now that the excitement has died down a little, I am very much open to relaxing on this bed and watching TV. I vote for PJ’s and pie.”

“Pie?” He asked confused. “I understand PJ’s but pie?”

Robyn smiled as she got to her feet. “Give me ten minutes to take this face off and I shall reveal all.”

She walked towards the bathroom and as she walked balanced on one foot so she could take her left shoe off and then her right, throwing them on the floor under the desk. It always felt great to be out of her heels and she enjoyed the softness of the carpet and then the coolness of the bathroom tiles under her bare feet. She turned around to close the bathroom door behind her and her smile faded as she saw a look of pain on Taron’s tired face, his two hands on his shoulders as he rubbed them hard, his chin against his chest. She knew he had been hiding the whole evening and hiding very well the ache he was feeling but even if his face as he sat watching the musical didn’t convey the truth of the soreness he felt, his eyes did. Taron’s beautiful eyes always gave away his true feelings and emotions and after seeing the look of misery in his green irises for most of the night, she could see he was now finding it harder to physically hide how he was truly feeling. As she closed the door, she knew her surprise for him would make him smile, but it wouldn’t really help his shoulders. “Some paracetamol and if I can convince him a little shoulder massage.” She said to herself. 

After flushing the toilet and washing her hands, Robyn looked in the mirror and grinned that she still looked pretty well put together, her hair still crimped and holding its shape. She routed through her toiletry bag for her make-up remover and as she pulled it out, knocked over Taron’s leather brown wash bag from the counter, sending it falling to the floor.

“Shit.” She cursed and bent down to pick it up, putting his toiletries back in. The last thing she picked up was a piece of scrap paper which looked very familiar with the light blue lines. She unfolded it, turned it over and her head titled as a sad smile filled her face. “One shoulder massage” She read aloud. “Taron.” She sighed as she stood up with his wash bag in one hand and the page in her other. Placing his wash bag back on the counter she laid the page on top. She quickly took her make-up off and washed her face, rubbed some moisturiser in and brushed her teeth once she was done. She searched through her bag on the counter and once she had found the two things she was looking for, made her way back into the bedroom with the hand written page she had given Taron for Christmas.

Taron was still sitting on the bed with his hands on his shoulders, his eyes closed. He hadn’t heard the bathroom door open and only realised she was finished when he felt the bed sink beside him. He quickly moved his hands and gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “All done?” He asked her.

“All yours.”

Nodding, Taron stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. “I am just going to take a quick shower.”

“Taron?”

“Hmm?”

“Want to use this after your shower?” Robyn held up the piece of paper to him and he padded slowly back over to her and took it from her.

“You found this?”

“I accidently knocked your wash bag over and it fell out. So, would you like to use it after your shower?”

“I am good Robyn. The shower will help.”

“Like shit it will.” Replied Robyn sternly. “You forget who you are talking to Taron. I know you very well.”

“Robyn…”

“Why did you bring it?” She gently pulled the page from his hand and she waited a few seconds, watching as he tried to come up with an answer but his blank eyes met with her concerned ones. “You brought it because you wanted to use it and it didn’t just slip into your wash bag by itself.” Taron felt his shoulders drop along with his head to his chest. “Go and shower and then come back out to me and we will make use of this voucher.”

“You wouldn’t mind?” He glanced her way, feeling better in himself about bringing the voucher with him, especially when Robyn was so willing to follow through with it.

“We going to have the talk about presents again?” She responded with a half grin.

Taron smiled a little. “No, we don’t need to have that talk. We definitely don’t need to have that talk.”

“So…”

“Give me five minutes.” Taron turned and headed back for the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from his case on the way to change into once he was out of his suit. Robyn’s belongings were neatly lined up on the sink and it always made him grin when he saw the travel bottles of creams and liquids, she brought with her. Robyn wasn’t one to fuss too much but she was still a woman at heart and had her own favourite products she liked to use. He quickly stripped himself of his suit, hanging it back up in the bag that still hung in the bathroom and as he waited for the water of the shower to heat up, brushed his teeth, using Robyn’s toothpaste, Taron forgetting his own. He rolled his neck slowly hearing his bones creak and crack as he moved his shoulders round a little too. It was the last hour of re-shoots and his fall from the top of a yellow cab that had left him so sore and tender but he hadn’t told Robyn that. He lost his footing and slid down the front windscreen of the taxi and then onto the hard ground on his shoulders and back of his neck. He didn’t know how his head hadn’t hit the ground but after a check-up by the onset medic, he was given the all clear immediately. The fall had hurt though and the continuation of filming hadn’t helped when what he really needed was an ice pack and some rest but with half an hour before the sun went down, he got back up on the taxi cab, shook the pain away and carried on filming, knowing he had time off once he was back home to rest. He just hadn’t told Robyn what had happened because he knew she would worry about him, knowing her protective nature of him would come straight to the forefront. This weekend was his turn to look out for her and he wouldn’t have it any other way but he wouldn’t refuse her offer of a shoulder massage even though he pretended she didn’t have too. He was almost desperate for one and had to keep his face straight from showing that need he felt.

Fully stripping down, Taron carefully stepped into the shower and stood under the hot spray, the water flattening his hair against his forehead and he closed his eyes and just stood. After about a minute he moved so the focus of the jets of water was on the back of his neck and the thundery downpour and force of the shower definitely helped to knead some of the knots out. Steam rose all around him and he could see the mirror fogging up and feeling a little overheated, his thoughts on the single-minded subject of Robyn’s soft hands, he turned the dial from hot to cold, allowing the change in temperature to cool his heated body down. The shoulder massage voucher Robyn had given him for Christmas had been constantly on his mind, more so than the back massage as he knew a shoulder massage was more likely than a back one and knowing how delicate and gentle she was as she ran her fingers through his hair, he shivered in anticipation of what was about to happen. Closing his eyes, he had etched in his memory the feeling of how she traced the features of his face the time he fell asleep against her in the tent they made for his sisters and knowing how intimately wonderful that felt especially when he pretended to still be asleep when he was actually awake and he had no doubt that her hands on his shoulders would be just as tender.

The cold water that had been needed, now made his body shiver and letting the water run over his face once more, he turned the dial to shut the water off. He ran his hands through his wet hair, squeezing the water out, shaking once more as the chilly drops, dripped down his back. He very carefully stepped out and quickly dried himself off, pulling on his sweatpants and t-shirt. He rubbed his hair hard, trying to get most of the wetness out, laughing at his reflection in the mirror when he was done.

“Really need a haircut.” He said to himself, not bothering to fix the fuzzy mess he was left it. Even though it felt longer, he opened the bathroom door five minutes later and strolled back into the bedroom. Robyn had changed out of her dress and was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black oversized t-shirt, that came off her right shoulder and she sat on the bed with her legs crossed, the television on in the background.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him as he walked over to her. “And loving the hair.” She laughed a little at his dishevelled appearance, his hair sticking up everywhere.

“Better thanks. Showering always helps and yeah, the hair. In need of a cut.” He sat on the edge of the bed and as he had hoped, Robyn’s hands went straight for his hair, flattening it down for him.

“Just a trim.” She said.

“Because you got just a trim?”

“I desperately needed a haircut and my hair was so long it really was just a trim and my hair is still long. You only need a trim. I like it this length.”

Taron smiled. “I know but I will probably get it cut a bit shorter and don’t pout at me. Hair grows. You told me yourself.”

“Knew that would back fire on me.”

Taron’s grin faded a little as his eyes caught the piece of paper he had torn from his voucher book on the bed. “You don’t have to do this Robyn.” He picked up the page from the duvet. “I didn’t bring it so…”

“Taron…” Robyn interrupted him and took the page for him. “I gave you that book of vouchers for you to use them and you brought it with you because you wanted to use it and I am so very happy to pay up for you now. Who knows when we will see each other again?”

“St Patrick’s Day.” He answered.

“That is three weeks away and not certain.”

“Then at RENT.”

Robyn frowned at him. “And that is even further away.” She reached for his hand. “I gave you that present because I wanted you to use them when you needed them the most and right now this…” She placed the page in his free hand. “… This is something you need and would like. If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t have given you one, let alone five.” Robyn let go of his hand and patted the bed in front of her. “Come and sit down in front of me.”

He hesitated a little, not wanting to rush, to show her how eager he was and then climbed up onto the bed and sat in front of her crossing his legs, smiling at the confused look she wore. “What?”

“It’s a shoulder massage rocketman. I need to get to your shoulders. You have to turn around for me.” With a little sheepish grin, Taron moved and turned around so his back was facing her. “And this is going to have to come off too.” Robyn lightly pulled on the bottom of his t-shirt.

Taron nervously laughed and gripping his t-shirt, quickly pulled it up and over his head, taking it off completely throwing it to the side.

“Take this.” Robyn handed him a pillow from the bed. “You can either sit with your legs crossed and hug the pillow or bring your knees to your chest and use the pillow on your knees to rest your head on.”

Going with the second option, Taron pulled his knees to his chest and balanced the pillow on them. With his arms hugging his legs, he rested his head on the soft cotton of the pillow. The position placed an uncomfortable strain on his shoulders and he loosened his arms a little so his back wasn’t pulled too tight.

“You ok there Taron?” Robyn asked him, her eyes roaming over the freckles and moles on his back and the smooth skin that was longing to be touched. Telling her heart to slow down, Robyn was slightly regretting some of the vouchers she had wrote for Taron’s Christmas present. She hadn’t really thought the process through and that it would be her hands on his skin. Robyn had held Taron in her arms before when he was shirtless but that was before her developing feelings were so intense and she had to wriggle her fingers and shake her hands a little, feeling a wonderful but yet a jumpy drop in her stomach as she got ready to give Taron one of his first shoulder massages.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“I have some oil Taron which I use as a moisturiser for my own skin and I am going to use that for your shoulders. It’s by a brand called Nuxe and it’s got a little fragrance to it but nothing overly strong and I also have a tube of that medicated rub I gave you when you were at my house last year. Then when we are done, I am going to get you to take some paracetamol and then we can get to the pie.”

Taron face broke into a grin and he looked over his shoulder at her. “You are full of surprises. What have you got up your sleeve?” He fully grinned as she winked at him, laughing a little as she used an index finger on his jaw to gently push his face back around. “You can be so secretive sometimes.”

“And that is why you love me.” She replied confidently, moving to sit on her ankles right behind him. “Now you never answered me when I said I would be using a little oil on your shoulders.”

Taron nodded. “That’s ok Robyn. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I trust you.” He knew he wasn’t cold, even after his cold shower and the hotel room was toasty warm but he still felt little shivers running down his spine and Robyn hadn’t even touched him yet.

Rubbing her hands together to try and warm them up as she knew her hands were always cold, she gently placed them by his neck, feeling him jump a little at the first contact but once she slipped her thumbs up the nape of his neck and into his hair, his whole body relaxed to her touch and once she started to move her thumbs in slow circles on his skin, his body further loosened up, easing the pressure with which he held himself against his knees, his shoulders rising and falling with a deep breath. Robyn played with his hair for a little while, giving Taron a chance to get comfortable. “Close your eyes rocketman and just stop thinking too much.”

Once she knew he was completely at ease and not going to jump when she touched him again, she reached for the gel and small glass jar of oil beside her, poured a little of each onto the palm of her right hand, and once she had rubbed her hands together, hovered over his shoulders for a second before she placed them on his neck again her thumbs rolling in easy circles on warm skin. “Taron?” She asked hearing a whisper of a groan from him, stopping her thumbs from moving immediately.

The groan left his body involuntarily and his squeezed his eyes shut with embarrassment when Robyn heard it, her wonderfully caring hands lifted from his neck. The combination of the slick oil and the feathery caresses below his neck were incredible, the light pressure she used perfect on tender muscles. Burying his face into the pillow, he was glad that his silence was enough for Robyn to replace her hands on his shoulders and this time with a bit more pressure, she worked her thumbs a little deeper into his skin, making trails down in-between his shoulder blades and back up to his neck, her long fingers sweeping over his shoulders to his collar bones.

Robyn took Taron’s continued silence and deep breathing as permission to continue with his massage and she went a little harder with her movements and a little lower too, smoothing over his shoulder blades. She moved her thumbs down his back, tracing the line of his spine as she went, moving even more slowly as her eyes were distracted by the beauty marks on his back, her index fingers tracing over them. Applying firmer pressure, digging deeper into his skin, Robyn smiled as Taron moved his head on the pillow so she could reach more of his neck and she moved her hands at a snail’s pace back up to his neck and while her fingers kneaded the front of his neck, her thumbs worked the stress tenderly from him. She was completely in her element, so glad Taron had brought the voucher with him. She absolutely hated massages, except for when he played with her hair but had always been told she was good at them, good with her hands and if she could help alleviate some of Taron’s sore muscles, she was more than willing to help him, probably enjoying having her hands all over him more than she should. With every stroke, Robyn could see his tense muscles slacken and whereas before his shoulders were held tight, now as her hands moved further across the top of his body, his arms fell down by his sides, his face turning sideways on the pillow.

“You ok rocketman?” She asked quietly.

“So good.” He cooed back to her. “Best Christmas present.”

“Not as good as my Care Bear.” She laughed back at him.

“Uh-uh.” Taron replied. “Care Bear’s don’t give massages like you do.”

With a laugh, Robyn knelt up on her knees and she poured some more of her expensive body oil onto the palm of her hands with some of the gel and once spread over her palms, moved back to his shoulders, concentrating now on his actual shoulders. As she knelt behind him, Robyn was taken aback by how broad Taron actually was and she rolled her thumbs across his warm soft skin, smoothing over the light dusting of freckles on his skin that she hadn’t seen before. She had been in so many tight hugs with him and even fallen asleep on his shoulders but it was only now as she faced his bare back that she could take in his stunning physic and frame. His training for Eggsy had him in peak shape, not that she was bothered by his fit physic, knowing herself it wasn’t exactly her preferred body type and she could feel the tightness of his muscles as she rubbed his shoulders, making sure she didn’t knead into his skin too hard. Some parts of his upper back had been the cause of his twinges during the day and she didn’t want to hurt him more. She had a feeling his tough re-shoots were the root of his discomfort but was keeping the reason why to himself and she didn’t want to push him for an explanation. So instead she dipped her hands down his arms, feeling the little bump of the scar on his right upper arm as she palmed her way back up and down a few times, before moving over towards his neck, her thumbs circling in that spot she knew could make Taron almost turn to jelly. She could feel him push the tiniest bit back into her thumbs, so continued in that same spot, dipping up into his hair every now and again, taking her time and kneading his neck lovingly.

“You ok for just a little more pressure Taron?”

“Give me all you got chicken.”

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t Robyn.” Taron turned to look at her and nodded her way. “Honestly you won’t hurt me and I would be very happy for you to go a little harder.” His cheeks immediately tinted and he lifted his head, the pillow falling from his knees as he sat up. “Jesus Christ, why do I always put my fucking foot in my mouth.”

Robyn stretched over him and picked up the pillow. “I can go harder for you.” She answered placing the pillow back on his knees. “And you only get your words muddled when you are either knackered or completely comfortable. Now, get yourself settled again and just let me know if it’s too much.”

Still wishing he could eat his previous words, Taron snuggled into the pillow on his knees, letting his arms rest by his sides as before. He was in absolute heaven and what he thought was going to be a loving tender massage was so much more. He knew Robyn was so talented with her hands and loved every head massage she had ever given him, the delicate face one nearly coming out on top but it was nothing compared to how she manipulated her hands on his upper back and shoulders. The moment she ran her two thumbs down his spine, he had to hold his moan of pure delight in and only wished she pressed harder into his back, needing to feel a much more intense kneading and when she had asked him if she could massage his skin a little harder he could have turned around and hugged her tight. The cooling effect from the pain relief gel along with the slickness of the oil felt so sensual and as Robyn increased the strength at which she was rubbing his shoulders, her thumbs were digging so wonderfully into his raw and tender muscles that had been aching since he came back from New York. Soon he got his wish of deep pressure on his spine and couldn’t help but push his back into her hands, smiling as she repeated the motion once again and again. His whole body went limp and he hoped she hadn’t heard the guttural moan that came from the back of his throat as she put a lot more force into her movements, really grinding into his shoulders and it felt so gratifying and pleasurable. The tension and friction he had been cursed with since he fell was being kneaded away with a strong fluid movements and Robyn wasn’t going easy on him which he was so thankful for. He needed this. He desperately needed someone to just not be afraid to go a little harder with his back and shoulders and as her thumbs moved to that wonderful soft spot at the nape of his neck that she found so quickly when she hugged him, his eyes rolled a little, if felt so good.

When Taron asked her to go harder, Robyn didn’t hold back and put a little bit of her body weight into her movements, smiling to herself as she moved her two hands from one shoulder to the other and back to his neck, Taron moving back into her hands a few times, which gave her the confidence to push just a little harder into his skin. Her eyes were following the movements of her hands and his skin rolled with her thumbs as she pushed into his shoulders, hoping she wasn’t hurting him but as his whole body leaned further into his knees and feeling his deep breathing under her hands, she took it as a sign that he was thoroughly and literally under her thumb and relishing in every moment and move she made and increased the pressure just a little more. His skin was toasty warm under her hands and as the oil soaked into his neck and shoulders, she knew it would only make his silky smooth skin under her palms so much more so. The expensive oil she used to rub his back also had a slight hint of shimmer in it but Robyn just hadn’t told Taron that. It was barely noticeable and as she dragged her thumbs from one shoulder to the next, it could only be seen when his body caught the light in a certain way. Robyn wasn’t worried about him finding out either, knowing he was going to shower in the morning anyway and the shimmer would wash away under the water. As her thumbs made their way down his spine once again, she was sure she heard another moan of appreciation from him, Taron’s face moving into the pillow once more and she ran them very slowly back up to his neck, her two hands moving through his hair before brushing over his shoulders and down his spine again.

She took no notice of the time or how long they sat on the bed together, Robyn just wanting to give Taron something to not only relax him but to thank him for looking after her so well on the red carpet but when she felt it had been at least half an hour since she started, she knelt up to her full height and dragged her two hands up through his slightly damp hair, pulling gently, Taron catching on quickly that she wanted him to lift his head from his knees. Robyn sat back down on her ankles and guided Taron with her so his back now rested against her chest and his head was under her chin. With his new position she was able to rake her fingers through his hair easily, her nails scratching his scalp deliciously, her fingertips running in soothing circles over his temples, forehead and top of his head.

“The voucher was only for a shoulder massage.” He replied a little sleepily.

“Want me to stop?”

“Absolutely not.” Taron moved so his legs were stretched out in front of him, leaning right into Robyn behind him and closed his eyes. “How am I going to repay you for this?” He questioned as his arms lay by his sides.

“You don’t have to pay me back. It was your Christmas present and you already have. Tonight was amazing.” Robyn kneaded his head, a little harder than she normally would but hearing no complaints from Taron, she kept the pressure up for a few minutes, her hands moving back and forth through his hair and over his forehead. She smoothed her two index fingers over his eyebrows and carefully down his nose, one finger at time, running under his eyes and back to his eyebrows, repeating the movements a few times, her hands then sweeping back through his hair. As she traced down his temples and back up again, she knew Taron was completely in a trance and haze of glorious of pleasure as he lay against her with his arms resting by his sides palm up.

Deciding she was going to take a huge risk, hoping it was going to pay off, Robyn slowly moved her fingers down his face and neck, her hands then resting on his shoulders. With slow and purposeful movements, Robyn advanced her hands down his chest, her eyes locked on his stomach waiting to see if his breathing changed as her fingers slipped through the wonderfully soft hair on his chest before she travelled back up to his shoulders. Taron didn’t even move an inch and his breathing was still steady and controlled. It was a completely different story for Robyn and her heart was racing in her own chest and it took all of her inner strength to keep her hands from shaking as she took another chance to travel her hands down his chest again, lingering a little on centre of his sternum where only five months ago she had performed CPR on him. Without thinking Robyn ran her fingers in circles over the spot, soft delicate twists and turns now compared to the rough powerfully thrusts she had made on him before. Closing her eyes, she shook the imagines of an unresponsive Taron from her mind and concentrated on how she was practically running her hands all over him and he was letting her and kept her eyes focused on slow rise and fall of his stomach as she gently caressed his chest once more, smoothing over his collar bones and then the strong muscles of his arms.

“Robyn?” Taron’s voice was as quiet as a whisper.

“Hmm?” She asked, her hands grazing down his arms slowly.

“I don’t have a voucher for this.”

“I know.” Robyn brushed her fingers over his chest again. “This one is on the house.”

Taron was in complete and absolute heaven. He thought the shoulder and neck massage was wonderful and so soothing to his aching muscles and as always when someone played with his hair, he was putty in their hands but when Robyn pulled him against her, his body nestled so comfortably against her chest, Taron found a position and new comfort he never knew he needed. He had never been given such attention before, his whole body was on fire from her touch but he felt so calm and relaxed. His time on set had been cruel and hard, his body put through the mil by Matthew but now as he lay against Robyn , he couldn’t even open his eyes to look to look to the woman who so tentatively moved her hands down his chest and over his heart. When Robyn lingered over the centre of chest, his whole body heated up and he hoped Robyn hadn’t felt the increase in his body temperature. When she had previously been incredibly rough with him, her hands leaving bruises on his chest, Robyn’s nimble fingers were running in the sweetest of circles on his skin and it felt so comforting for him. Taron didn’t remember the CPR only feeling the after effects of what Robyn had done for him but as her hands moved over his chest again, Taron knew the motion of what she was doing was of vital importance to her and was happy to let her have her moment with him, not really wanting to ask her to stop as he was very much enjoying the new take on a shoulder massage. If Robyn needed the time to place her hands on his chest to feel him breathing and his heart beating, he was always willing to let her do it, even remembering that he had told her to do so when he stayed with her once they had left Florida. As far as he was concerned Robyn basically had every right to his heart, because he had his because of her.

Robyn lingered over his upper body for another minute or two, selfishly taking the time to draw shapes and designs on his chest, enjoying the slight intimacy Taron was giving her, glad he was doing so as she suddenly felt a strong need to feel a steady heart beat under her hands. Sometimes, the reality of what they had been through would come back to the forefront of her memories and being able to feel his beating heart, always calmed the slight anxiety she felt as she thought about Taron not breathing under her hands. Almost reluctantly, Robyn ran her hands once more over his body once more, before moving back to his head.

“So, you going to tell me what happened on set?” She asked him, as she dragged her fingers through his hair.

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly, his eyes still closed.

“You are sporting some bruising on your left shoulder. Did you not notice how I kept the kneading lighter on that side?”

Taron sighed. “No.” He opened his eyes. “I was lost in a haze of pure happiness.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Not really.”

“Shall I ring Matthew?”

“I slipped off the roof of a yellow cab, slid down the windscreen, bonnet and to the ground, banged my shoulders and neck off the curb.”

“Taron, Jesus, why didn’t you tell me? I could have hurt you.”

“I got the all clear from the medic on site.”

“I still could have hurt you.”

“You didn’t.” He felt Robyn take her hands from his hair and rest on his shoulders. “You didn’t.” He repeated. “It felt so good Robyn. I can’t even explain how good. I wish I had of brought another voucher with me so I could get another one.” He lifted his body from hers and spun around so he could kneel opposite her. “I know you worry about me and I also know I can’t tell you not too but if I was to tell you about every time I hurt myself on set, I would probably be ringing you at the end of every working day with about ten stories of a caught finger, or bumped head. It’s just natural on such a physical set and I promise I was absolutely fine after I fell. Just a little sore.”

“I still could have really hurt you Taron. I really applied some heavy pressure into your shoulders at one point.”

“And it felt amazing Robyn. I am so glad you asked me if it was ok. I really really needed that extra hard pressure.” Taron rolled his shoulders to prove a point. “See no twinges any more.” He half grinned. “And you know you can do this whenever you need too.” He lifted her hand and placed it onto his chest, over his heart. “Whenever you need too.” He repeated. “It’s beating because of you.”

Without hesitation, Robyn threw her arms around his neck and have his body a tight squeeze, her palms resting flat against his bare back. “Thanks for letting me do that Taron.”

“Anytime you need to Robyn.” He kissed her temple and hugged her close to him. “But we may have to replace the free head massages with free shoulder ones.” He grinned as she let him go quickly, ending their hug.

“You have four vouchers left. Use them wisely.” She replied reaching her hands up and brushed his hair from his forehead, keeping her hands in his hair so it was spiked up a little. “Next time you need to warn me if you’ve had a fall Taron. This…” She raked her hands through his hair again, her voice deadly serious. “… Is very different from this.” Her hands ran the whole way down the back of his head and to his shoulders which she gentled rubbed. “I am not a professional and just good with my hands, as you have told me before so I should be aware before I even touch you if you are carrying even the lightest of injuries. A simple wrong move could be disastrous.” Her hands wandered down his arms and to his hands.

“I will make sure you know if I am carrying a somewhat of an injury next time.” Taron gripped her hands tight. “I will have to return the favour some day.”

“No need.”

“What?”

“I hate massages.”

Taron’s eyes opened wide. “Shut up.”

His words made her laugh. “I don’t like them.” She said again.

“What is wrong with you?” He asked letting go her hands dramatically. “You don’t like massages?”

“You know how tickly I am and I just don’t like them.”

“I have given you a massage before.” He titled his head to her.

“You have played with my hair before. It’s different.”

“And I have rubbed the back of your neck and your head.”

“Still different rocketman.” Robyn climbed off the bed.

“I am going to change your mind someday.” Taron reached for his t-shirt and as he pulled it back on, immediately noticing an ease with his movements. “Hey I have given you a massage before.” He said excitedly, fixing his t-shirt and getting off the bed, walking over to where Robyn was routing through the mini fridge, rolling his shoulders feeling such a relief from the pain he felt during the day. “In the 7/11.” He continued. “When I rubbed the aftersun into your shoulders. That was a mini massage.” Robyn looked up to him. “And you didn’t flinch away from me.”

“That was because you were helping me with the horrible sting I felt from the sunburn and the aftersun was helping to take the burn away.” Explained Robyn as she got to her feet with a frosted plastic box in her hands. “Different situation and it wasn’t technically a massage.” She closed the fridge with her foot.

“I bet I can change your mind.” He grinned. “When I come visit next month, I will change your mind.” Robyn didn’t answer him but walked around him and the bed so she was at her side. “I will change it.”

“You can try but there is no guarantee.”

“I like a challenge.” He winked. “What you got there?” The frosted box intrigued him and as Robyn settled herself on the bed, he moved around the opposite side of the bed.

“Pie.”

“Pie?” Taron got up on the bed and sat right beside her. “What you been up to now?”

“Take this.” Robyn handed him a fork, which he did, staring at the piece of cutlery as he held it, still completely puzzled but once she opened the tuberware box on her legs, his eyes lit up.

“You absolute dream!” In the box were two pieces of key lime pie, nestled together in neat triangles, a blob of cream on top of each one. “Where have you been hiding this?” He asked watching as Robyn pushed her fork into her slice and ate it with a grin.

“I wasn’t hiding it. It was in the fridge.” Robyn smiled at the childlike grin that Taron wore as he took his own bite from his slice.

“You need to stop bringing baked goods with you every time you visit me.”

“You really want me to do that?” She asked, handing the box to Taron so he could get better access to his share. “Not bake for you?”

Taron stopped mid-bite and shook his head. “Ignore everything I have just said. Always bring me yummy things to eat when you visit me.” He finished off the rest of the zesty treat on his fork. “Yours tastes much better than mine.”

“I don’t believe that for a second.” Robyn reached over and took another piece of pie to eat. “It’s a fool proof recipe.”

Taron leaned happily against the pillows behind his back and he sighed as he chewed away. “Any more surprises for me?” He asked.

“I am all out.” Robyn answered simply. “But I also want you to take these.” Hidden in her free hand she had two pain killers. “The shoulder rub is only temporary. These will definitely help more to take the ache away.”

“Do you just keep a supply of these for me?” He asked her as he handed her back the box and his fork to hold.

“Not necessarily for you but I have a stash.” She watched as he got off the bed and walked to the fridge. He stood a little straighter and his eyes were definitely brighter and as he carried a bottle of water back to the bed, his was smiling widely. “Sometimes I drive up to Newry in the North of Ireland. It’s only about an hour and half away from Kilcreen and because it is technically part of England, things are much cheaper like paracetamol and I can get a packet of sixteen for forty pence instead of a pack of twelve for two euro fifty. I stock up so I always have them.”

“Should I be a little worried?” He asked after he had settled himself on the bed. “Please tell me you buy other things and not just medication.”

“I buy other things. Normally spend the whole day walking around.” As Taron took the tablets from her, she took another bite of her slice of pie. “Ireland is quite expensive so I take advantage of part of the UK being in Ireland sometimes.” Once he had taken a drink and placed the bottle on the bed between them so Robyn could use it to drink from too, she handed him back his fork, satisfied he had taken something that would further ease his achy shoulders.

Taron dropped the fork on the bed and took the box from Robyn and reaching in, lifted his slice out, taking a large bite from it, grinning as Robyn rolled her eyes at him but copying him, she picked up her slice too ate it from her hands.

“So good.” He sighed, leaning back against the pillows. “Aren’t you cold?” He asked her as she moved to lay next to him, her legs crossed at the ankles. “Shorts? In February?”

“That time of the month.” She replied to him as she brushed her hands together to get rid of the remaining crumbs on her fingers, her slice all eaten. “I always run a little warmer and you are always warm so I picked something a little lighter to wear.”

Taron, who was finished his surprise treat, moved so his left arm was resting alongside her right one, for once feeling that her hand was actually warmer than normal. “Anything I can do for you?” He asked her remembering that last time he had been around her when her monthly visitor was around.

She pulled on his hand and he let her guide his left arm to her lap. “I am good. Last time was a one off. I just know I will be warmer than usual so came prepared with shorts.”

Taron looked down to her hands, his eyes closing as she made feather light touches up and down his arm, her fingers making zig-zag patterns along his skin. He naturally just sunk a little lower on the bed and let his cheek rest on her bare shoulder that was on show with the way her over-sized t-shirt sat on her frame, understanding more now how she explained about how her body temperature was a little warmer than usual, her skin soft and balmy om his cheek. Robyn had a knack for being so gentle with her movements when it was needed and she now traced his arm so lightly as if a harder touch would break him, already having used her strength to knead his shoulders so wonderfully. He felt like he was in a complete dream world, as Robyn took to now massaging the skin on his arm. He opened his eyes when he felt her swirl her finger in the same spot a few times and he grinned as he realised she was running over his moles on his arm.

“What are you doing?” He asked as her as she moved to another one near his elbow.

“You have so many of these.” Robyn moved her hand back down towards his wrist, his arm hair silky under her fingers and she stopped as she spotted another two moles.

“Not as many as you.” He laughed as she tapped each one along his arm and up past his elbow.

“Yours are here all the time. My freckles fade.”

“Not these ones.” Taron copied her movements and stretched over to use his right hand to tap her own freckles.

“I like yours.”

“Meh.”

“What’s the meh for?”

“They have been photoshopped out before from a few photoshoots I have done.”

“What?” Robyn stopped rid stroke, her fingers hovering over his arm.

“Particularly the mole on my neck.” He had to lift his head from her shoulder as Robyn moved suddenly and he started to fall. “It’s all true chicken.” He saw the look of disbelief on her face.

“But why?” She asked and automatically stretched her arm over to his neck.

“Guess it’s not perfect enough for them.” He couldn’t help but smile at the scowl she wore and let her lift his chin a little and her eyebrows stayed furrowed as she ran her fingers lightly over his mole on his neck. “I know what you are going to say.”

“Fucking vain tosspots.”

Taron chuckled. “Ok maybe not.”

“You are perfect Taron.”

“And there it is.” He grinned, his smile widening as she still frowned.

“I hate that you have to be subjected to that shit Taron. It’s so mentally draining and just disgusting.”

“You are so wonderful Robyn and with you around, I don’t need to worry about people taking my moles and freckles away.”

“But they shouldn’t do it Taron.”

Still smiling, Taron moved a little further down the bed so he could lay his head back on her shoulder and draped his left arm back across her lap. “It’s just the way it is Robyn.”

“Well I love your freckles and moles.” She said firmly. “I love all of you. Every bit.”

“Every bit.” He grinned as she started to stroke his arm again.

“Every bit.” She confirmed, her whole hand moving up and down his arm.

“I love every bit of you too but probably your hands the best, especially at the moment.”

“Mr. Egerton is a little softie at heart, isn’t he? You love these cuddly and cosy situations.”

“I don’t get them very often Robyn and normally only in private when I am with you.” He admitted. “I don’t really have anyone who is willing to give me the hugs and cuddles or such soothing massages.”

“Deian?” She asked with a little laugh.

“Dear God no.” He laughed. “Just no.” He snuggled a little more into her, closing his eyes, feeling a little tired as the heat from her body and the movement of her hand on his skin, helped to relax him completely. He felt her kiss his head and without a second thought, turned to lay on his left side so he could lean a little better against her, moving his left arm, so his right arm was now slack against her stomach.

“I like these moles too.” He heard her say and felt her gentle touch on his other arm. “And these ones.”

Robyn, now with Taron’s other arm, could touch and caress and examine his beautifully soft skin, her fingers running over tendons and veins on the back of his hand, feeling strong defined muscles under his skin. She was completely in her element as she lay with Taron, finally getting the chance to do what she had been desperate to do to him since she was sitting with him in the 7/11 and that was to get to his wonderfully strong arms and his hands. She continued to draw patterns on his toasty skin, over his moles and freckles and rub back and forth over his arm hair. She eventually linked her fingers with his and she smiled happily. He hadn’t been in a bad mood when they met that morning but she knew something was up with him. Now as he nestled into her, not only was Taron much more content in himself but Robyn was doing what she loved doing best, looking after the man in her arms who had spent the whole day making sure she felt entirely comfortable and her heart was filled with nothing but true and honest love for him.

Taron felt his face was going to start hurting from the permanent smile that filled his cheeks and he opened his eyes as he felt Robyn trail a finger down his nose and back up again. “I am really starting to understand why you like that so much. I don’t know how to describe it but it is wonderful.” Robyn’s body moved under him as she laughed and he watched as she moved her legs a little, crossing them at her ankles, her right ankle over her left. “Chicken?”

“Hmmm..?” Robyn hummed as she brushed his nose again.

“Why are your legs all bruised?”

Robyn’s hand stalled on Taron’s nose and she looked to her legs which had little bruises below and above her knees, some darker ones on her thighs. “Along with my busy week of paperwork I also had to fill in for one of the girls as she was out sick so I was in the Preschool room with the children and walked into the furniture a few times, maybe the tables too.”

“You really do bruise easily.” With his position, Taron was able to reach down and delicately stroked the blue tinted skin of a bruise on her right thigh.

“You have no idea. I am so used to adult sized furniture in the office that I forget when I am in a room and catch myself on the corners of the wooden play kitchen a lot, normally when I walk past it.”

“It’s kind of depressing in a way but I am glad I was caught under the shelf in the 7/11 and not you. I know how bruised I was afterwards but I would have hated to have seen the bruising on your skin.”

“It would have been pretty grim.” She agreed. “It doesn’t help that my iron levels can be low.”

Taron moved to sit up against the pillows so he wasn’t leaning on her shoulder any more, his whole face turning stern. “We have had this conversation a few times before. Should I be getting my serious lecture face ready for you? Low iron can be dangerous Robyn.”

Her heart swelled as she saw the genuine concern on his face and she knew he would be ready in a heartbeat to tell her off for not taking more red meat into her diet. “You don’t have to tell me Taron.”

“Sometimes I feel like I do have to tell you and look after you too. I think you forget to do so. You are too busy looking after everyone else.”

“You look after me.” She told him. “Every time I come and see you, you look after me.”

“I feel like I might be the only one who does.” He answered her. “And cwtch doesn’t count.” He quickly added, earning a grin from her. “You need to take care of yourself Robyn and I mean that. It’s ok to stop and breathe and do things for you. I was serious when I told you this morning that you are going to burn out. You need to slow down.”

“Says the actor who can work a sixteen-hour day.”

“Who gets breaks during his day and a few weeks after and in-between filming. You work every single day with only an hour lunch.”

“I have some days off coming up.”

“And when I come to visit, we are going to do lots of relaxing and sleeping and baking.” He was glad to see her smile. “I don’t want to have to come and visit you in hospital Robyn.”

“You won’t Taron.” She assured him. “You won’t.” She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“You can’t distract me with kisses Robyn.” He closed his eyes and inwardly sighed as her lips found the corner of his. “Robyn…” He opened his eyes and was taken back at how close her face was to his. “You are a tosspot.”

“And you are wonderful caring man. I promise that I will take it easy the next few weeks in work.”

“No overtime.”

“No overtime.” She repeated.

“And lots of Taron cuddles starting now.”

With a little change of position and making sure they were tucked under the duvet cover, Robyn found herself in what had become her usual cuddling position with Taron, her head on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her shoulder, tucking her into him. She didn’t get a chance to move her arm over his waist, as Taron pulled her hand over his stomach himself his own hand now trailing shapes up and down her arm, repeating the same tender touch she had been using with him. “I love you.” Taron whispered so quietly into her hair that Robyn didn’t hear him. He smiled as her hair was still crimped and in her plaits, enjoying the extra warmth her body provided him which he easily felt through his t-shirt. He found himself becoming more and more protective of the woman in his arms, each time he saw her and knowing how hard she worked, almost until she was dead on her feet, even more so and after how she had so lovingly just cared for his whole body with her hands, he was more than willing and ready to look after her. He wished he could whisk her away for a few days where it was just the two of them, both just spending the time together like they did when they were in her home but with their lives so busy, they were lucky to get a weekend together and he knew he was going to do everything to try to get to her for St Patrick’s Day, just wanting to spend more with her, just to make sure she was taking care of herself while letting her do the same for him.


End file.
